Unpredictable Fate
by Hikari Kuu
Summary: Kasumi enters the DOA tournament hoping that life would fall back in place and that it would all be pleasant. But she was completely wrong, especially when her past comes back to haunt her. Will she find friends for once, or only gain more enemies?Plz RR
1. Runaway Shinobi

Disclaimer: I don't own D.O.A so don't sue me.^.~ Read and Review  
  
Unpredictable Fate  
  
Chapter One  
  
The sum was setting and the wind blew roughly deep into the forest as a young women walked slowly as if she were confused about turning back to wherever she came from or keep going straight.  
  
Her sparkling orange eyes looked worried as if she were making the worst decision of her life. This girls name was Kasumi a kuniochi(female ninja) from a nearby shinobi clan.  
  
Kasumi opened her mouth and began to talk to herself,"Am I making the right decision on becomming a runaway shinobi? Or will I regret this? But I want to go, I hate this life, all they care about is rivalry and there fame. They do so many astrocities and have no pity for the people they killed. Im sick of this life. From now on a will be a threat to the clan".  
  
The only reason she was a threat because the clan was worrying about runaway shinobis would tell people the clans secrets, special techniques, and future plans. But she is a trustworthy girl so Kasumi wasn't worried about telling anything to anyone. Now the clan is going to try to assassinate her constantly so she won't get a chance to say anything, also it was like a payback for her leaving.  
  
Kasumi was the original leader of the clan, but now thats she has left her brother Hayate would take her place. Kasumi suddenly stopped and gripped her sword which was tied to her belt because she had heard something move in the trees.  
  
She quietly and slowly said,"You idiots. Do acually think I can't hear you. Come out and play, Im not scared". When she finished about twenty ninjas jumped out of the trees and threw themselves towards Kasumi.  
  
The kuniochi ran faster than sh had ever ran in her life observing everything so she wouldn't get stuck in any traps. "You trader,"Yelled a ninja that was running behind her. She looked back and found all of them were about two feet away from her.  
  
Ten of them threw multiple ninja stars and the others swung there swords around trying to cut Kasumi. Kasummi turned and took out her sword and dodged all the stars by using her sword as a bat.  
  
Trying to maintain the battle she cut a tree in one blow and it crushed ten men. The others all surrounded her now taunting,"Trader". Kasumi looked at all of them, fighting back her tears she said,"I have to move on forgive me". Cherry blossums twirled around her and she disappeared. Even though she thought they were self-centered people they were still her family and she had to respect that.  
  
She reappeared in an abandoned temple outside of a near city. The temple was small and some what looked like an apartment with the smell of incense. It had a sleeping mat on the floor with a lit candle hanging from the ceiling.  
  
It was painted completly red with a statue of a buddha next to the closed door. Kasumi took off her blue ninja suit folded it, and neatly put it at a corner. Then she layed on the mat staring at the candle.It was night and she was terribly tierd. Her body ached and she didn't notice that she had been cut by someone while she was dueling half of the clan. " God bless me,"and with those last words she fell asleep.  
  
The next day she was awaken by a knock at the door, quickly she put on her clothes, had her sword in her hand just in case, and opened the rusty door. There standing at the door was her brother Hayate who had a big smile on his has and he gave her a big hug. He was a hansome young man who was built and hade hair the color of copper.  
  
"I brought food and clothes for you. Is everything fine,"Hayate kindly said still with a grin on his face. "How did you find me,"Kasumi rudely said without thanking him. Hayate entered the temple and kneeled on the floor placing the things he had brought next to him and said,"Im your brother I know these things now eat or you'll starve to death.  
  
Without saying anything back, Kasumi genorously said as she ate and stared at Hayate wondering why he hadn't tried to kill her. "Listen I have to go there are things I've got to get and do so bye,"Hayate said as he walked out of the temple and flew into the sky(not literally). An hour later Kasumi teleportted herself to get to a hotspring that was a few miles away from the temple.  
  
Her orange hair was loose and it was dried up from a lack of shampoo and conditioner. Kasumi eneterd the steaming hotspring and took off the towel that was around her body. She rubbed her face and combed her hair with her fingers making it smoother. The water suddenly got a bit red and she noticed that she was bleeding and said,"When did this happen".  
  
She looked back and saw that it wsa Ryu Hayabusa the man that she hated but couldn't help loving. He goes up to her and wrapshis arms around her waist and oushed her towards his chest. Kasumi blushed and said"Ryu" with passion thinking they were going to kiss for the first time. Even though all he did was wrap a bandage around her waist so she would stop bleeding.  
  
"There,"Ryu said as his intense green eyes looked at her eyes and he neared her lips. Kasumi blushed again and her heart beated faster and faster each second but once again he fooled her and took out a rice ball from no where and then bite it,"hmmmmmmm delicious want a piece". Ryu asked trying not to laugh. Kasumi turned red with anger and slapped him for no reason.  
  
"Ow............hey I heard you became a runaway shinobi,"Ryu said. Kasumi smacked him again and said,"Yes I guess what you heard is true. But why'd you bring it up you moron. Everything was fine but you had to blow it". Ryu ignored her childish remark. Kasumi streaded back to the temple and when she arrives there is a note attached to the door that was written in blood and it said: YOUR HEAD WILL BE MINE. Kasumi was insulted and she ripped the note off of the door and something grabbed ger forcely by the neck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Okay I'm rewritting the first few chappys because they arent in paragraph form. So i'll be working on the first gew chappys so you readers can read comfortably. Hopefully i'll get more reviews because of this. Oh and please give my story a chance. It gets really good so dont read the first two chappys and say well this sucks so im not reading it. Well i need comments, questions, ideas, anything!!!!!!!! so review me. 


	2. The DOA Tournament

Disclaimer: I don't own D.O.A so don't sue me.^.~ Read and Review  
  
Reviewers:  
Rena:Your right Christianity is low in Japan. When Kasumi said that she didn't really mean God help me. She was saying it as a figure of speech. Thanks for pointing that out and 4 reviewing me.  
  
Tiger Eyes: Thank you for the kind words.  
  
Unpredictable Fate  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Kasumi was being choked harder and harder each second and the person who was choking her was too strong to let her turn her body and attack. "I'm sorry but I can't let my friend down,"said a voice that came from behind her. The voice sounded awfully familiar to her and she concluded that it was Ryu that handsome man with long brown hair who was secretly in love with her." Stop you don't have to do this,"Kasumi said trying to get some air and reason with him. Ryu said nothing but his grip became weaker so Kasumi fiercly stepped on his foot and he then completly let go of her.  
  
Then she kicked him in his abdomen which made him gasp for air."I want you to leave now,"Kasumi said seriously. Not wanting to fight the one he loved he nodded and leaves circled around him after each time it made a revolution until Ryu was completly gone.  
  
Kasumi turned around and pushed the old rusty door to the temple open, she walked in and kneeled down next to the Buddha statue. She put on her kimono, lit a purple incense(using the candle that was hanging from the ceiling), placed it on a windowsill that was next to the statue and pray. This was something she rarely did, ever since her mother was killed she had stopped praying. It was as if her mother was her faith.  
  
Kasumi's mother had married a Mugen-tenshin leader who was an evil person. She did not know that women who married shinobis must also be a shinobi, if not then you would be forced to take the deadly courses so that you could be an official member of the clan. Years after passing the courses and learning what she had to know she gave birth to Hayate and Kasumi(Ayane came from another father). So one day Kasumi's mom also could no longer take the pain and cruelty of the shinbi life so she ranaway.  
  
But unlike Kasumi, she was caught and tortured to death. Kasumi tried to relax her mind and focus on her prayers but that was so far impossible for she felt that she was following her mothers footsteps. "Am I going to depart the world as she did. Will I also fail and never be able to show the clan that becomming a runaway shinobi is worth it,"Kasumi asked herself interrupting her prayer.  
  
Now the memory of her mothers last words circled in Kasumi's head,"Kasumi prove these devils wrong..........show them running away is much better than living in this hell-hole......show them its worth it....prove them wrong.....i love you". Kasumi could no longer bare it so she quickly blew out the incense and looked up at the sky through the window for the rest of the day.  
  
The hot sun went down and the moon arose. Still awake, Kasumi's eyes became numb and began to start closing. Before she collapsed from sleepiness she tied her smooth light orangy hair into a neat ponytail and then she tucked herself in the mat. "Mother for your sake I will prove them wrong no matter what it takes",Kasumi said alloud with a grin as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
It was ten past nine when she had awoken. After she stretched Kasumi stood up, put on her school girl outfit, rolled her stuff in a blanket(which she used as a bag), and left the temple. She walked down the unpaved cracked road with her bag in one hand and her sword in the other. The street was surrounded by healthy bright geen trees and birds sang beautifully.  
  
"It doesn't matter where I end up.....my faith will hopefully lead me towards the right path, that is if I have any,"Kasumi said with a depressed tone of voice. Her head was looking down at the rocks and dirt she stepped on obviously not caring where she ended up. Just then out of no where something brutally hit her against the head so hard she flew a few feet away from where she was walking.  
  
Kasumi stood up and looked for whoever did that and there standing in the middle of the road was Hayate. He ran towards her as she tried to get up, quickly when he reached her he puched her three times in the face as hard as he could, then he grabbed her waist and slammed her back on his knee(bones cracked loudly). "I have to do this. The clan say that they won't sleep until they know your dead,"Hayate said.  
  
Kasumi managed to stand up straight abd again she charged towards her but she jumped up and stomped on his face five times,"You could've said I fell off a cliff and died. Your my brother not my enemy don't you understand.".  
  
Hayate gets up and punches at her but she grabs his arm and kicks him while he was in a bad position which in result he broke his arm. He then kicks her off of him and grabs her sword then slices her neck, blood splattered on the ground. "I'm not a liar so I will not lie to them. My reputation is too high fir me to kie,"Hayate scowlded.  
  
"How dare you!!!! If it weren't for me leaving you would've never been the leader. And then you cut your own relatives neck and don't bother to say sorry. YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED,"Kasumi yelled back.  
  
"Your not my mother and you will never be. But I will respect what you've just said. I'm sorry. This never happened,"Hayate said as he teleported away. When he left a tree jumoed out from the forest and slammed itself its body against Kasumi who was lying on the floor gasping for air. She then kicked it upward, rolled sideways so retrieve her sword and then cut the possessed tree in half.  
  
When she did so a peice of paper fell out and it said "Hajin Mon" and it was attached to a Dead or Alive entry sheet. "Hajin mon?......Ayane!! She sent this tree to get me,"Kasumi said as she looked at the address of the DOA tournament sheet and teleported herself there. She arrived and fell face flat against a pot of flowers that broke when she landed on them.  
  
Kasumi was now lying there unconscience with blood comming out of her forehead, a girl from across the street say Kasumi and began to yell for medics. A couple hours later she woke up and with her head aching, neck burning in pain, ,and her body couldn't move all that well. The girl who had called for help was leaning over Kasumi and she had cool blue eyes and medium dirty blond hair that was loose and cut evenly and she said,"Thank God your okay. I've been worried sick about you. Do you feel fine"?  
  
Kasumi sat up and looked around the room she was in, it was a very decent place with beautiful full view windows, extravagant decorations, and the furniture looked extremely comfortable and cozy. Kasumi was lying in a bed with a fancy bedsheet and there was a tray that had tea and cupcakes on it. "Oh I'm sorry I was just spacing off......yes I'm fine. Thank you for helping me. May I ask you name,"Kasumi asked politley trying to soung like a well educated women.  
  
"Your so nice. I'm Hitomi and I'm 18 years old. Who are you,"Hitomi enthusiastically answered.  
  
"I'm Kasumi,"Kasumi said.  
  
"Well If you need anything I'll be outside doing the laundry,''Hitomi convivialy said as she walked out of the room. When she left rudely Kasumi began to shove in her mouth the cupcakes and gulped down the tea. Apparently she was starving. When she was done she got up and tried to walk to the bathroom but fell down to the floor. She got a hold of herself and took a shower. While the water sprinkled on her she looked at all the bandages she had on and then she began to clean herself for the fist time in her life with soap. The clan had herbs with a beautiful scent and they would give each member a bottle full of crushed herbs mixed with water.  
  
Kasumi fininshed and out on her ninja suit and then walked out the house to the back where she found Hitomi and a blonde girl with blue eyes folding clothes. "Kasumi meet my friend Tina Armstrong. Shes a proffesional wrestler from America,"Hitomi said as she introduced Tina who had a perfectly formed body. "Nice to meet you....Ka.....Ka....Kasmanji," Tina said trying to say Kasumi's name which came out awfully wrong.  
  
Kasumi stared at Tina and thought I've never heard anyone speak such good Japanese from America, except the name problem. Trying not to be rude Kasumi didn't correct her and only said,"Its a pleasure Tina". As Kasummi walked to the main office which was right next to the house, Tina and Hitomi stared at eachother as if they saw an anomalous thing and it was because they were thinking: What in the world is Kasumi wearing.  
  
Meanwhile in the office Kasumi signed herself in the tournament and was told her suite was on the second floor of the pagoda and she would be roommates with Helena, Ryu, and Hayate. Kasumi zoomed out of the office and went staright for her suite thinking, what the hell are Ryu and Hayate doing here, why won't they ever learn to give up. Kasumi wasved good bye to Hitomi and Tina s she went by and let out a sigh and said woefully,"This is only the beginning of a long journey".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finally I had time to fix this chapter. I was working on my other story sorry. Well leave reviews. I need comments or ideas. Thanx bye 


	3. The Purple Venom

Disclaimer: I don't own D.O.A so don't sue me.^.~  
Unpredictable Fate  
  
Chapter Three  
The D.O.A suites were two pagodas that were two stories high.The top levels were connected by a bridge that had lanterns hung on the ceiling that was on top of this walkway.The suite was painted golden yellow and the roof was red bricks.Kasumi walked up the stairs and crossed the bridge to the house om the rightt side.She opened the door with her key that the office had given her.Kasumi pushed the door open and noticed that there was no one there.It was a clean place that looked a lot like Hitomi's "house" which was on the first floor.The couches were neat, the decor was extravagant, and the area was extremely spacious(when I say extremely I mean extremely).Kasumi let out a sigh and walked into one of the five bedrooms.She placed her "bag" on the foot of her queen sized bed and then she opened all the curtains so the sunlight would shine in.  
  
Feeling right at home she organized her closet with her clothes and even decided to cook steamed white rice, shrimp sushi, fried fish, and egg roll."Oh my gosh I feel like im in a palace.I've never in my life seen anything like this before,"Kasumi said as she cleaned the shimp in the sink."Don't get too comfortable after all this really isn't your house,"said a voice from behinde. Kasumi turned and said in an undaunted voice"Why do you always do that and why are you even in this competition".It was Ryu who was staring at the food."So thats how you treat an old friend you don't say hi how are you doing?Anyways the real question is what your doing here."Ryu said now looking at Kasumi. She ignored what he said and started frying the shrimp.''Im sorry..........hi how are you doing,"Kasumi said as if she comitted a major sin."Im fine thank you.So why are you here,"Ryu asked.Kasumi turned to him letting the food cook and said, "I guess this is the only way i'll survive''.Ryu noticed she was sad and changed the subject,"Did you but this food?".Kasumi nooded her head no and walked him to his room without talking.  
Ryu's room was decorated red and blue with a little furniture."Hayate.................is he comming.",Kasumi said looking down at the floor trying to avoid eye contact with Ryu. "Yes they are.Hayates excuse to the clan was he wanted to enter this competition for the money to help them.But you were the reason he really entered.Me......Im just here cause theres no were else to go in this damn world",Ryu said who was also becomming sad. Kasumi sat next to him on the bed and rubbed his back slowly,"the food will be done soon.I'll have to make more since Hayate and Helena are comming".A few hours had went by and only Helena had arrived.Helena was a gorgeous women with blonde hair that reached down to her stomach and she had eyes that were like the oceans blue color.Kasumi thought Helena was a very friendly person with a sad past.Helena's mother was shot dead at Helena's opera performance(she is a famous opera singer) and the person who killed her was none other than Ayane(kasumi's step sister). Ever since that day Helena has been wanting so badly to get revenge. Since it was 10 pm and still Hayate hadn't arrived they all ate without him.  
  
"I hope you like the food i know your not use to this.Tomorrow i'll try to cook French food since your from there",Kasumi said eating with her chopsticks. Helena laughed and said,"You sweet child thats okay i love this food.Plus i was getting sick of eating that French stuff".For the rest of the night they drank,ate, and talked away.By 12 midnight Helena was fast asleep and Ryu was outside on the gridge meditating.Kasumi was on the balcony that was connected to her room (eaach room had its own balcony).She was sitting on a lazy-boy chair staring up at the mmon just like she did when her mother was still alive.Another reason she bonded with Helena so much was that they had both lost there mothers.The sky was pitch black and the only thing that lit the sky was the moon and multitude of stars.Kasumi was hugging herself (to get warm) while her eyes started to fill with tears."Don't cry.........you musn't cry.If you do then your nothing but a baby.Your so lazy.Your ugly.You run away from your fears.What kind of person does that.Look at you.........you can't even control your own life.Your nothing, nothing but a peice of dirt that was spit on,"Kasumi scolded herself.  
Still fighting back her tears she heard something from the bamboo forest behinde the pagodas and the practicing field(for martial arts).She looked at the bamboo and noticed something desultoring in the trees.Kasumi squinted herr eyes and noticed it was Hayate. Relieved that it wasn't anything eregious like Ayane or a monster or even the clan, she jumped up and smiled. Hayate reached the balcony and hugged Kasumi tightly against him."What are you doing out here in this coldness",Hayate said looking at her short dark pink nightgown.Kasumi shrugged and said,"What took you. I cooked and you never came".Hayate felt bad and told her,"Im sorry but its really hard to convince the clan laconicly, so they won't get so much private information before you could go anywhere".They went back inside and she heated him some food. Kasumi too tierd to wait for him to finished said good night and went to her roomwhich was down the corridor(which was the size of a gymnasium) to the left,first door.  
The next day early in the morning there was a knock at the door. Kasumi rushed to the door in her white ninja suit that had a few red lines and looked white as snow.She opened there door and there was Hitomi in her stlyish clothes and she said"Good morning.I just came to ask if you wanted to go to the mall with me down at Tokyo."Kasumi not knowing what a mall was still politely answered her"Im fine and sure I would love to go to the mall.Can my friend Helena come".Hitomi nodded and Helena came to the door to introduce herself, then they went to the bus stop which was a few blocks away from the suites.They arrived to the bus stop and waited only a few minutes until the bus came.All three girls walked in and sat down.Kasumi was thinking about how rude it was for her to leave without telling Hayate or Ryu where she had gone.she was about to teleport herself she stopped and thought if she did so Hitomi and Helena would think she was a freak or something so she stood there.  
Approximently thirtey minutes later they arrived at Tokyo's biggest mall.They walked in and Kasumi was astonished at the amount of people there where her mouth dropped open in amazement.throngs of people were scattered all over buying a variety of things."Well first of all, Kasumi you really need a new wardrobe so we'll go to Victoria's Secret,Fashion Bug,and Payless.Thats alright with you Helena right",Hitomii cheerfully said. Helena nodded and said"I also need a few outfits.This is going to be so much fun".Kasumi still impressed followed them with out paying attention to where she was going so she constantly jammed into people.As she looked at the stores she noticed that a lot of people where staring at her if she were naked.Just to make sure she looked down to see if she were acually wearing anything.Just then Kasumi noticed they were staring at what she was wearing, embarrased now she was avid to get new "hip" clothing.  
Two hours later they were eating at Mcdonalds(this was Kasumi's first time at a fastfood resturant).Kasumi had twelve bags full of clothing and lingerie.Hitomi and Helena only had a few(the D.O.A contestants all have a card made by the tournament that pays for the things they buy.The more rounds you win the less you have to pay for the card expenses).The girls finished eating and as they stood up the mall suddenly blew up.Debree bagan to fall and people where screaming.Kasumi and the other two girls were the only ones that were quiet and calm.Kasumi looked at them and screamed(because it was so noisy),"Wait here i got to check something".She ran deep in all the ranting and raving.As she pushed herself in the crowd who were going balistic she saw someone on top of the glass ceiling of the mall.Kasumi jumped up oon a trash can and from there she teleported herself outside.Standing on the roof she stared at the person who was ready to throw down another bomb and noticed it was Ayane the purpled hair felon(a.k.a The Purple Venom)."Stop that what do you think your doing",Kasumi shouted as she kicked the bomb out of ayanes hand; the bomb then blew up in the parking.  
"Ah......your the person I've been looking for.I knew the bombs would lure you out of your hiding spot.Big sister you should be ashamed how dare you become a runaway shinobi'',Ayane said with a cold deadly voice. Ayane stuck out her fingers as if she were going to grab something,she muttered a few Japanese words,and suddenley the whole roof became ice. Kasumi started to slip, trying to keep herself up Ayane punches Kasumi in the stomach with an electric wire attached to her knuckles.Kasumi was shot off the cliff and fell about six stories high.She landed on a cars window, she broke it open and flew in the car."Ugh that women has nerve,"Kasumi said with frustration.She kicked the door open so hard it ripped off,Kasumi grabbed the door and through it all the way oon the roof.It landed on the ice and made it shatter.Ayane fell in and yelled at Kasumi,"You think your so smart........now Im inside".Kasumi ran to the entrance of the mall and into the crowd.People were screaming ,officers were directing people and gesticulated places to head towards.From the corner of her eye she saw Ayane grab a child and drag him into the womens restroom.After a feew minutes of struggling she got in the bathroom.  
Kasumi eased reticently behinde the trash can to see if Ayane was going to try to kill the child."Listen kid if you listen to me you won't die.Take this gun and shoot a girl in a ninja outfit with orange hair",Ayane said holding a knife against the 9 year old boy's throught.Kasumi threw the trash can at Ayane and ran up to them. Ayane ducked the trash can and tripped Kasumi who fell and quickly got up.Kasumi kicked Ayane against the wall and then did a kick that swirled around and around about three times quickly.That kick made Ayane crack the wall and it busted water pipes.The bathroom was now a "fountain" with water splashing everywhere as the two sister repeatidly punched eachother back in forth.Kasumi grabbed Ayanes head and put her feet on Ayanes chest then she pushed herself off.This made Ayane fly into the glass mirror,Ayane grabbed Kasumi's punch and twisted her arm downward,then she stepped on her shoulder and brought Kasumi to the floor."Beg for mercy and bow down before me or I will push harder",Ayane threatened.Kasumi who is pain and was about to break her arm bit Ayanes fingers as hard as she could and when Ayane let go Kasumi punched her in the face ten times and flipped her on the floor.  
Ayane who was on the floor bleeding said"You always were the herione".Kasumi grabbed the boys wrist and took him out of the bathroom.Lukily his parents were right in the parking lot yelling out his name.Kasumi brought hiim to his parents and the boy told his parents,"That girl just saved my life.I was about to get my neck sliced open and she beat up the person who did that.Look mom shes bleeding".The parents looked at Kasumi and felt bad so the mother took out a thousand dollars and give them to Kasumi"Thank you for saving our son.Here take this''.Kasumi denied the money at first but the women continued to push it back in her hands."Fine i'll take it...........bye",Kasumi said generously as she walked away.Just then Hitomi and Helena ran out of the mall.Helena screamed,"Where in the world were you we've looked all over".Hitomi also screamed,"What happened to you".Kasumi walked towards them with blood running down her lip and eye,she didn't answer there questions.She decided not to worry them and say that her family wanted to kill her.So they went back to the suits and Kasumi began to take a bubble bath.She stared at the cieling emotionless trying to calm down my the sound of water running.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^_^ Thanks for reading.Come again (lol) Please leave reviews I need comments and ideas.I would like to know how Im doing.Also I have a great plan for my next story and I need to know if its good.Email me and tell me if this story should happen.Anywayz its about Lei- fang and how she wants to get out of China.At first she is a very poor farmer and has to support her family by herself.Her wish is to go to America and make her own martial arts school and get money.But exactly how far will she go to make her dream come true?  
  
Well did ya like that little summary? I really need more reviews cuz if I dont get them i won't know what im doin wrong.Also plz email me and tell me if the Lei-fang story is stupid or a good idea.Guess what readers I know what the Dead or Alive movie comming out in 2004 fall is about!!Email me for more details! 


	4. Double Date Disaster

Disclaimer: I don't own D.O.A so don't sue me.^.~  
AUTHORS NOTE: Im sorry for the story being all jammed and not in paragraphs.I acually did put it in paragraphs but i guess its my document manager that messes it up. I'll keep trying.Sorry  
  
Unpredictable Fate  
  
Chapter Four  
After the long bath Kasumi had she was iin her room staring aimlessly at the ceiling laying on her bed. She hadn't seen Hayate or Ryu ever since she got home from the battle between Kasumi and Ayane. As she closed her eyes there was a knock at her bedroom door. Lazily she pushed herself of the bed and walked over to her door. Kasuumi opened the door and saw Ryu standing at her door and as usual she tried to make no eye contact. By the corner of her eye she saw a dark blush on his cheek and then he said trying not to sound nervous but he continued to stutter,"Um Um Um hey Kasumi whats up?Would you like to go go go to to t-t-tthe um.Wait let me sat that over.......Im inviting you to come eat with me at a resturant." Kasumi resist and she looked at his eyes after the initation.She felt lost in his green emerald eyes that seemed like a feild of grass up close.  
  
This was the reason she never looked into his eyes because she would get lost in them.Kasumi thought they were too beautiful to even look at.I know I know it sounds stupid but thats how in love she is with him. After a minute Ryu got impatient and annoyed that Kasumi was staring at him as if he had cologne on that was so attractive."Uh hum,"Ryu said trying not to be rude."oh sorry so are you in other words asking me out on a date,"Kasumi asked. Ryu thought and it took him a while to answer but when he thought what was right he nodded his head and said,"I'll pick you up at 8". When he walked out and closed the door she suddenly found herself smiling for the first time ever. Trying to cover her smile she began to start to laugh so hard she had to run outside to let it out.  
  
Kasumi walked down the bridge that connected the top two pagodas{the bridge is about 100 ft long). She saw Hitomi standing in the middle of the bridge crying. Kasumi ran next to Hitomi and rubbed her back slowly. "Whats wrong Hitomi,"Kasumi said. Hitomi tried to ignore Kasumi and began to comb her brownish blonde hair behind her ear which had an elegant diamond earing. "Can you please leave I want to be left alone,"Hitomi said very quietly. "I won't leave until you tell me whats wrong.Its not good to keep all the worries inside you like that. You helped me and now I want to help you,"Kasumi said pushing her weight against the floor to show Hitomi she wasn't going to move.  
  
"Fine..........Im just thinking about my father. He just called me about an hour ago. He wants me to quit the tournament to come back home.He has no money and can't get a job so he wents me to get him money by working. My moms in jail so she can't support neither of us.Its all my fault that shes locked up.One day my parents got into a fight and my dad threw a glass plate at my moms face.Glass got into her eye so she didn't know where she was going.She knocked over all the plates that were on the counter of the kitchen and while she was walking aroung my dad shot himself in the chest while I was calling the police.When they came he locked me into the kitchen closet and ssaid that she attacked him with the gun and plates.Im stupid............i could've knocked the door open or screamed so they would know that I was there so then I could tell them the truth. They pepper sprayed her eyes and dragged her into the police car. Ever since that day I was spending most of my time teaching at my dads karate school which they closed down because he never paid the rent there,"Hitomi said wiping her tears.  
  
She continued," I always took my mom for granted and now that she is gone my life has gone upside down.My dad would force me to do drugs and buy him beer.I don't know hwy he changed......but one day he was a completely different person.Drugs don't ever do them they screw your life up. luckily I got a hold of myself and stopped doing them. My dad told me if I didn't come back he would kill me or make up a lie and say I did something so the police can arrest me".  
  
Kasumi stood there looking out at the hotsprings ahead and said,"Don't worry your father is just bluffing, he would never do anything like that.I have to admit he is a bit weird. You don't have to go back, move on got to college away from here and enjoy life. And I promise I'll help you get your mother out somehow.Do you know anyone from the past you could talk to".Hitomi nodded and said,'Yeaah there is someone.But I havent seen him ever since his mother died.His name was Hayate.He would come to my dads karate school everyday when we were small." Kasumi looked at Hitomi and noticed she had a slight grin and that her eyes were sparkling with memories.  
  
Kasumi slowly opened her mouth and said,"Listen Im going out on a date with one of my old friends.He has a brother...........want to make it a blind date?".Hitomi nodded and said sadly,"Okay I'll go get ready I'll meet you at the bus stop".Hitomi ran some where and Kasumi went back to her house.  
  
"Helen Helena Helena,"Kasumi screamed.Helena was in her room practicing a scale on her violin."I have a date and I have no clue what to wear,"Kasumi said staring at the blondes clean skin face."Don't worry Helena is here to help,"Helena said taking out a robe from her bureau. Helena took Kasumi to the bathroom and washed her hair so she could put a few blonde highlights in her hair. After the highlights were done Helena wahed the hair again and blow dried it.To make sure Kasumi didn't look at what she was doing Helena covered her eyes with sliced lemons. Helena went on to Kasumi's mails. She filed them,cleaned them, and last painted them red; to make it more better she put little diamonds in the middle of the nail.  
  
Then she did the same exact thing to Kasumi's toe nails. Helena then took out all the makeup she owned, first she worked on the eyes and took of the lemons.She put a nice pink shade around Kasumi's eyes(using eyeliner) and light red lipstick. Helena got some of her opera earings and put one saphire earing on Kasumi that was outlined by diamonds. Also she put her necklace on Kasumi that had about ten long saphires that aslo were oulined by diamonds.  
  
"Okay Im done open your eyes,"Helena cheerfully said. Kasumi opened her eyes and stared at herself in the mirror(that was in the bathroom) with her mouth opened,"H-H-Helena wow you made me look amazing".Helena nodded and said"No No that beauty was there all along".Thirty minutes later Kasumi was ready and walked outside after thanking Helena. Ryu was standing downstairs and watched as Kasumi walked down. Kasumi got down and walked towards him staring at his face which had been shaved and his long hair(that reached down to his back) was cut and looked like Hayates hair.Kasumi was wearing a dark blue skin tight dress that went down to her knee. Kasumi's high heels(also blue) had no front so her toes were showing.  
  
Ryu was wearing a nice suit and he held her hand and kissed it,"Shall we leave". Kasumi nodded to Ryu and they walked to the bus stop where Hitomi who was standing there in a two peice red outfit."Kasumi you look great i love the highlights.Have you seen my blind date",Hitomi asked. Kasumi raised her eyebrow and flipped her hair orange hair that had a couple lines of blonde backwards,"He is right behind you.Aren't you HAYATE".  
  
Hitomi turned around and saw her old love standing infont of her wearing a nice shirt and pants."Oh my..........Hayate your here,"Hitomi said as her crisp blu eyes sparkled more.  
  
They rode the bus all the way to the best resturant in the country.On they way Hayate and Hitomi talked about all the things they have done since the day he left. hayate was open and explained Kasumi was his sister. Also he explained the shinobi life and why he never came back to her. Ryu and Kasumi also chatted about what they like and disliked.  
  
They arrived to the resturant Red Lobster and ordered their meals. As they waited they all drank wine and got comfortable in thier seats. Kasumi was so happy with her makeover that she continually showed off by touching her hair constantly and she would check herself in a little pocket mirror Helena gave her. Half an hour later the meals arrived and they began to eat. "This taste great are you guys enjoying yourselves,"Kasumi said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. Everyone nodded and continued eating the meals.  
  
" Hey who wants to play a drinking game," Hitomi said looking desperate for a drink. Hayate and Ryu both said,"Why not you only live once bring it". Kasumi directed a waiter to come to there table and she ordered about thirty drinks so they could play. After waiting for a couple of minutes the waiter came with the drinks and they started to play.  
  
Hitomi was the one that was losing was very drunk, she lost on purpose though because she wants to have fun and forget about her dad. Ryu hadn't drank once since he was the winner and Hayate and Kasumi were a bit drunk. Kasumi was getting a little dizy so she told them," Why don't we stop this and go to see a movie or something. Ryu agreed only because he didn't like drinking. So they used their D.O.A card to pay for the bill and left for the movies.  
  
Ryu was sweetly holding Kasumi's hand and couldn't stop looking at her jewelry and beautiful eyes. He felt guilty in many ways for instance he acted so nice at the tournament but when she was living with the clan he ignored her and pretended they knew nothing anout eachother. Ryu began to think that he was a back stabber and that Kasumi was too good for him. He only acted different with her around the clan because they were very picky about who has an affair with who. Also he was known as the Wise One so if he were to go out with Kasumi the leader of the clan his family would see him as a trader for not getting married to the women they wanted hom to marry. It was a stupid and confusing process Ryu didn't understand but all he knew was that he was not to have much interaction with her.  
  
They walked down the side walk going to the bus stop which was about eight blocks down. It began to rain gently and then suddenly it became a rainstorm. The drops of water fell down faster and faster by the seconds and lightning was starting to appear. "Come over here it'll be safer,"Hitomi said as she walked under a skyscarpers roof. They all stood infront of a metal door that was at the side of the building. Kasumi looked at it and noticed that water was comming out of it.  
  
"Why is there water comming out of this door,"Kasumi asked as she put her hands on the door. As she touched the door, it busted opened and water came flowing out of it. The waters pressure pushed Kasumi and dragged her into the middle of the steet. Hitomi was being sucked into it but Hayate grabbed her hand as he held on a tree. 'I'll be back",Ryuy said as he teleported across the street.  
  
Kasumi couldn't move at all, the water was taking her down the street. The sky was completely grey and cars were beeping and crashing into eachother because of the water. The water became worse and was formed into a tornado. Kasumi was sucked into it so quickly she looked like a paper doll. Ryu was looking around so see if Hayate and Hitomi were any where but they weren't.  
  
He teleported inside of the water tornado and could bearly breath because of the pressure. Trying to move around in it he was thrown out and he flew so high that he reached a cloud." Ayane that wench," Ryu screamed as he looked down and saw Ayane conjuring the water spirit to make the water form into a tornado a move as she pleased.Ayane was standing on a broken car that had crashed against a house because of the water. Her purple hair was blowing back and forth as the wind was beating on her face. Her eyes were closed and she was muttering things.  
  
Ryu teleported down to her and punched her in the stomach. Ayanes eyes opened and she screamed," Get off you fool". She elbowed his nose and kicked his chest, he flew off the car and onto the floor. Out of nowhere Hitmomi jumped up and and kicked the side of her face,"Leave Ryu alone". Ayanes red eyes glared at Hitomi in anger as blood came down her head because of the kick. Ayane stuck her hands up in the air and suddenly a yellow beam was inn her hand in the form of a rope.  
  
Ayane swung it around and the size became bigger the more she did so. She threw it into the tornado and aftter that it came back to her with Hitomi,Ryu,Kasumi,and Hayate all tied to it. The beam was like fire so they were all getting burned. Ayane stared at them as they were floating in the air(because of the beam) and she said as a tear ran down her face and mixed with the blood,"I want to be loved. Why can't I be like you".  
  
Kasumi teleported herself out of the rope and jumped up. She grabbed Ayane's head and did a cartwheel on it. Then she threw Ayane into a nearby pool. Kasumi kicked the beam and it broke. Everyone thought that it was the end of the attack but they were wrong. The tornado sucked them in and threw them out. As they flew to where ever the tornado disappeared aswell as the rain.  
  
Hours later Kasumi opened her eyes and found herself in a feild of wheat and flowers. She pushed herself up and looked around. There was nothing but wheat and flowers. Ryu was next to her and had just awoken. She looked at his eyes and felt a rush of passion. The green eyes glittered and looked tierd. "Im sorry. This was your first date and it ended horribly. Your burned, almost died, and..............and you look beautiful,"Ryu said as he sat up. Kasumi blushed like she never blushed before and said,"It's not your fault. I may be burned and I almost died. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that Im here with you." Ryu nodded and sais," Kasumi.......I love you".  
  
Ryu looked at her dress which was soaking wet and became see through, so it was as if she were naked. Then he looked at her hair which was shining even though the sky was still grey. Ryu raised an arm and moved his hand back and forth on her cheek. He moved towards her and pushed her on the the wheat which was about 4 feet high. Ryu slowly moved his lips towards her and passionatly began to kiss her. Kasumi thought, even though the date turned out bad the ending was rewarding. Their lips locked and slowly the tongues met and began to message eachother.  
  
One thing lead to another and that night in the middle of a wheat feild Kasumi lost her virginity aswell as Ryu. The next day the sky was blue and it had no clouds. Flowers danced around the feild and the wind bristled. Kasumi put on her clothes amd woke up Ryu and said,"Ryu we have to go". He woke up and said,"Okay''. Ryu nor Kasumi would ever forget what happened the night before, it was an everlasting memory.  
  
They teleported to the D.O.A suites and saw that Hitomi and Hayate where already there."Hey what took you guys so long",Hayate asked. Kasumi slightly blushed and said,"We both had blacked out and when we woke up itwas around 10. You should know the rules of the tournament say if people arrive after 10 they won't be allowed in". Hitomi then said,"I have to go and practice. Ya know tomorrow the tournament begins.So bye". When Hitomi left Kasumi ran to Helena's room to tell her what had happened. As Kasummi walked in Helena was reading a book and she was listening to her mothers opera CD, titled "My Daughters Swiftfulness". Kasumi stood by the door and knocked it. Helena stopped reading and directed Kasumi to sit on the couch. Then Kasumi began to tell Helena what had happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So I hope you liked this chapter? I just had to put a little love scene in here. Well leave a review and tell me what my story needs to satisfy you. Oh if you were confused about what Ayane said i'll explain here.When she said "i want to be loved,Why can't I be like you". She was talking to Kasumi. Ayane was never really loved by anyone. And she is jealous of Kasumi because she is strong, pretty, and gets respect from everyone unlike her.  
  
R and R 


	5. Memorable Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own D.O.A so don't sue me.^.~ Read and Review  
AUTHORS NOTE: I said Helena's eyes are blue but they are acually green. My mistake sorry.Oh and there is a little love scene in this chapter but it isn't that graphic(i think).  
  
Unpredictable Fate  
  
Chapter Five  
The next day it was the first round of the D.O.A tournament. It was 9 a.m and all the contestants were getting dressed or practicing. Kasumi was tieing her hair into a ponytail and she was wearing her school girl outfit. Helena was in her room rehearsing her Pi Qua Quan stances. Hayate was at the training field with Hitomi and Ryu as usual was meditating at the mens hotspring.  
  
" All contestants report to your battle grounds. There will be a judge there who will tell you to begin your battle. Good luck to all of you,''said the a voice on the intercom. Each contestantt was assigned a specific place in the grounds where they would battle.  
  
Kasumi's fight was to be at a labratory in the basement of the office. When she arrived she saw an old women as the judge (who was standing near the entrance) and the person she was going to fight was who looked like he came from a desert.  
  
" Kasumi........Leon. You can now fight,"said the judge. Leon got into his fighting stance and said,"No one will ever get in my way". Kasumi was puzzled, did she had to respond? She didn't know so she said,"Why?". Leon stepped on her toe and then punched her in the face so hard she flew into the wall. He ran up to her and kicked, she grabbed his kick and twisted his leg sideways.  
  
Leon stupidly moved instead of staying straight and ended up breaking his leg. Kasumi let his leg go and did three front flips( without touching the floor) and then kicked him into a window. The window broke and he fell out into a ditch of dirt. The judge stood up and annouced,"Geez that was quick.......uh hum.....I mean Kasumi you win. You can go wherever you want now".  
  
Kasumi walked out of the basement and into the office."Excuse me miss did you win",said a person sitting at a computer. Kasumi nodded and the person did something on the computer; after waiting a little he said,"Your next battle will be at the bride connecting the pagodas. And you will be going against Bayman".  
  
Kasumi walked out and went to the womens hotspring where she found Hitomi who was sitting on a bench reading a clothes magazine. Hitomi looked up from the magazine and said,"Oh hey Kasumi, you got done quick". Kasumi sat down next to her and said,"Not as quick as you".  
  
Hitomi nodded and asked in curiousity,"So tell me the truth about what really happened betweed you and Ryu. Come on were best friends now you can't get a lie past me". Kasumi started to grin and told Hitomi slowly,"Fine......Fine. Well it...um.....was passionate and gentle in the beginning." Hitomi stared at Kasumi waiting to hear what happened next,''Well was it good.......did you like it. Do you make a lot of noise.Come on Im really curious you gotta fill me in". Kasumi smiled and continued,"It was the best moment of my life. Me and him in eachothers arms. His breath was so warm and comforting. His scent was so peaceful. His eyes were so full of mystery and beauty. I would do anything to feel like that again. I was so happy being in his broad muscular arms. It felt like everything was a dream".  
  
Hitomi's eyes sparkled and she said,"Im happy for you. I've never seen that beautiful smile of yours till now. Well hopefully all will go well". Kasumi got up and said,"Thanks.............Im going to go now excuse me". Hitomi nodded as she saw Kasumi leave the hotspring and head for the pagodas.  
  
Instead of going to her house she went past the pagodas and into the bamboo forest. The sky was blue and the bamboo moved back and forth as the wind went by. Kasumi continued to walk in the forest, she grabbed her ribbon and took it off. Her hair flew up as the wind went against her. Kasumi rubbed her face imagining it was Ryu's hand.  
  
As she neared a little hut she stopped at the door and took a deap breath and closed her eyes, then Kasumi reached for the knob and opened the door. Opening her eyes she looked around the room which was about in length 12 feet and width,10 feet.  
  
Pictures of her mom were hanging on the wall. The vases her mom made were still sitting on the tables. The bed Kasumi had slept on almost her whole life was neatly set against the wall. This was Kasumi's original home, the place she went to come herself down.  
  
She walked to the closet which was next to a closed window and began to look at all the clothes. Her kimonos,dresses,shoes, and the outfits her mother made were all there. A peice of rice paper fell out of the closet and Kasuumi picked it up. It read:  
  
Dear Kasumi,  
  
You will understand when you get older why I became a runaway shinobi. You were always close to me, washing all the cloothes, sharpening the swords, you did everything. What breaks my heart it that I never was a good mother, a mother you deserved. Im sorry, now that Im running away you'll be alone. If you hate me for leaving you stranded on this world I don't blame you. Take care of Ayane..........she is such a wonderful girl. Full of enthusiasm and happiness, don't let her change. Hayate, I know he will be okay. He was always a good leader. This is probably the last time you will hear of me, so I have to tell you something. Your father he.......................................................................... ...................................................................  
  
From, Mei, your mother.  
  
"What wheres the rest. What about my father!!!! Mom!!!,"Kasumi screamed as she noticed that the information about her father was covered with blood. Kasumi sat on the bed and crumbled the letter after ripping it in half. A tear ran down her face, the first tear that she had ever shed."Stop crying you know your not suppose to,"Kasumi told herself as more and more tears came out of her eyes.  
  
The cold blue tears didn't stop comming so she began to lick them off her face."Mother I am an embarrasment to my own family. Theres no hope. My fate is unpredictable, and ending no one can tell,"Kasumi said as she began sobbing. She threw her face on the pillow and cried herself to sleep.  
  
While she slept a dream started to form and it in the dream the sky was baby blue and the cherry blossums were more alive than ever. A toddler walked down a forest path with a women who had on a a dress. The toddle laughed and giggled as it chased a butterfly. The women walked slowly and said,"Kasumi don't run off you might get lost". The toddler stopped and waited for her mom to catch up to her, and then she held her hand. Kasumi and her mother(Mei) walked all the way to a hut, where there was a mans shadow and two other toddlers laying on the bed."Mei what the hell took you so long. You can never do anything right. I told you to get me four fish and you take two hours. Your useless you can't do anything,"said the shadow.  
  
Mei frowned and argued back,"Oh well if I do things so wrong why don't you do things for once. I do everything for you cook,clean,babysit,and for godsake i even have to bathe you". The shadow stood up from the ground and he smacked Mei in the face. "Don't complain you should be grateful for your life. If it weren't for me my clan would have killed you the day you walked into our shinobi grounds,"the shadow spat as he neared Mei to hit her again. Kasumi was angry and walked up to the shadow and began to stab it with a knife that was on the floor,"Leave my mom alone"  
  
Blood was everywhere and the shadow grabbed Kasumi by the neck and threw her out of the window, glass shatered and there was more blood. Kasumi's dream zapped into the future and now Mei was sitting on a swing under a tree near a river. Mei's hazel eyes glittered as the moon shun on them and her hair was neatly combed straight(Kasumi and Mei have the same hair color). "Kasumi can you go get your sister she is playing with Hayate at Ryu's house,"said Mei as Kasumi(who was now around 12 years old) ran off.  
  
She ran about a mile to Ryu's house and when she arrived Hayate stood there with three year old ingenous Ayane."Mom says you have to come home,"Kasumi said rubbing Ayanes sparkling purple hair. They walked back to Mei who was found on the floor bleeding."Mom,"Hayate said as he ran to her. Mei looked up and pushed Hayate away and stood up,"Don't worry guys look Im fine I can stand"."Daddy did this too you didn't he,"Kasumi said with rage.  
  
Kasumi ran into the river and started to try to catch fish bearhanded. Went they went home Kasumi had caught 15 fish and was proud that she give Mei a break for once. They walked in the hut and when the shadow looked at him he said,"Garbage!!!!!! Its crap Mei why the hell did you bother just tell me. This fish look sick and dead. What do you think I am, Im not going to eat this." The shadow grabbed Mei's jaw and started to shove the raw, uncut, living fish in her mouth. The eyes were still there,the fins,the scales,and it wasn't cleaned.  
  
Mei tried to throw up but the shadow only shoved in more fish if she did. Kasumi always made the wrong desicions even if she thought they were right, but they always became a living hell. Instead of saying she caught the fish, she stared at her mom it 15 live fish and then get beaten afterwords.  
  
The dream zapped even more into the future. Now the sky was grey and it was starting to drizzle. Mei was in the hut putting clothes into a backpack and she said to Kasumi who was sitting on the bed,"Im sorry but I have to go.........don't tell anyone". Mei rushed out the hut with her ninja outfit on. Kasumi was worried and din't know what to do. She was a worried thirteen year old who thought her mom was never comming back. Too worried to keep it to herself she told Hayate and Ayane.  
  
The rumor spread so quickly that the next day the whole tribe knew. It was said Ayane was the one that told everyone. Kasumi woke up and saw her mom running faster than anything she had seen in her life. The whole family(except for elders and children) ran after her trying to kill her with swords."MOM......what are you guys doind,"Kasumi screamed as she jumped into the croud of people. Kasumi began kicking and stabbing people so they would leave Mei alone but the shadow appeared from nowhere and tied against a tree.  
  
At the time Kasumi knew nothing about becomming a runaway shinobi so she was confused and scared. The whole tribe had caught up to Mei and captured her. That night they tied her to a tree and they began strecting all the parts of her body and cutting her. Then they put all the swords and ninja stars they had in a cylinder case so that all the sharp ends were sticking out. The clan swung it back and forth until it went right into Mei's heart.  
  
Dream Ends  
  
Kasumi woke up with sweat all over her body and her heart was pounding hard. She got up and walked over to the sink which was across the room and washed her face. When she was done she looked at herself in the mirror and saw her fathers face behind her(he was a shadow in her dream). The same haunting evilish grin the sharp oriental eyes that she had to look at whenever she did somethiing wrong. His skin was red and it looked devilish, and his teeth were sharp as knives.His hair was spiked up and his eyes shined orange."FATHER,"Kasumi said terrified as her heart ponded harder. She spun around to face him but hen she did so he was gone.  
  
"I have to get out of here,"Kasumi said as she teleported to her room in the pagoda. She went to the kitchen and drank several cups of water. No one else was in the house but her so she was even more scared. Kasumi glance at the clock and noticed she had been at her old house for five hours. She brushed off the dirt on her skirt and combed her orange- yellow(because of the highlights)slowly with her fingers.  
  
Kasumi ran to the bathroom and stripped off her clothes and didn't even dare look into the mirror. She sat in the tub and began taking a shower. "Ryu where are you.I need you.I want you.Help me,"Kasumi said alloud scrubbing shampoo on her hair. After that she rinsed it and grabbed her breast so she could feel how hard her heart pounded. Her mother always said that if you were scared to pour cold water on your chest and pray(this was a family custom). So Kasumi took a pithcer and poured cold water in it(still inside the bath), then she poured the ice cold water on her nipple which was shining pink. She got goosebumps from the cold and began to pray prayers her mom taught her.  
  
After 30 minutes Kasumi got out of the shower and went straight to bed. She layed there with the comforter over her and looked at her blonde highlights. "Kasumi I made some stew cause you looked pale after the first round today,"said Hitomi who walked in wearing her pajamas which had little bears hugging a heart on it. Hitomi sat down on the bed and put the tray of the stew on a table next to the bed."Are you okay you look ill,"Hitomi said as she put her hand on Kasumi's forehead to check if she had a fever.  
  
"Im fine, thank you for the stew but Im not really hungry.....,"Kasumi lied. Hitomi layed on Kasumi and closed her eyes,"You know Im here for you whenever you need me. Like you once said its not good to keep all your worries inside",Kasumi said as she hugged Kasumi's hips. Kasumi gave in and told Hitomi what had happened. When she was done telling Hitomi about the dream and her house it was about 7 pm.  
  
"Im sorry...........I really don't know what to say. Would you like to go out to have a couple of drinks,"Hitomi said trying to think of things to cheer her up. Kasumi smiled and said,"No but thanks I'd rather stay home. Have you seen Hayate or Ryu anywhere". Hitomi said,"Yeah they both won there rounds this morning and they said they were going to tell the clan how everything was going. Its sad that you can't be there. You have a family that you can't even spend time with. i think if I were a shinobi I would have ran away too, good decision".  
  
"Ha.......good decision, I've never made one of those. If i thought I did I always but myself or someone else in jepordy,"Kasumi said dysphoricly thinking about the dream and other memories that weren't in the dream. "Oh no I forgot it was my turn to clean the bathroom and kitchen.......I have to go it was really nice talkig to you,"Hitomi said with an I-just-wanna- sleep tone of voice as she got off of Kasumi and walked slowly out.  
  
When Kasumi stood up green leaves started to appear infront of her, then Ryu was standing there. Her face lightned and she jumped on him,"Ryu I missed you". Ryu said in return,"I missed you too".Kasumi put his hand on her waist and she put her around his neck. They stood there gazing into eachothers eyes waiting for one or the other to "make a move".  
  
Ryu couldn't hold it and he began to kiss her. Their lips moved together and there tongues started to play with eachother in their mouths. The tongues rubbed on eachother faster after a minute. Kasumi let herself loose and took off her nightgown and continued kissing him. They hugged eachother with so much love and respect. Kasumi felt a sorce of energy that made her heart beat faster. Ryu stop kissing her and started to enter her. The gazed in eachothers eyes with such love for eachother, lost in eachothers eyes they sped up the speed. Ryu's moved back and forth breathing heavy as the pressure rose. Kasumi began to rub her hand on his muscular arms and she leaned on him. They felt so comfortable in eachothers arms. Kasumi was in love with Ryu's sweet scent of mens after shower body spray. Making love is when two people who truly love on another and sex is meanless pleasure. Kasumi and Ryu's love more than anything, hopefully nothing would make them part. After ten more minutes of enjoying each blow of sensation Ryu "let go" and pulled out of Kasumi. Fot the rest of the night the slept in eachothers arms staring at one anothers eyes. Kasumi was so happy......being with the one she loved, the one who excepted her for what she was. They fell asleep and when Kasumi woke up she was no longer in his arms. She got up, took a shower, and put on an overrall she had brought the day she went to the mall.  
  
Kasumi ran out and went downstairs to invite Hitomi to drink coffee with her(Helena was with there too). When she asked Hitomi said yes and was preplexed with the energetic new Kasumi. Since both Helen and Hitomi already knew she could transport to places Kasumi trasported everyone to Starbucks. They sat down at a table that was against a glass window. Kasumi ordered the drinks and took them to their table."Oh my gosh this looks so good.........Helena this is your mocha, Hitomi heres your expresso, and this is my Puerto Rican coffee, cialitus,"Kasumi said licking her lips.  
  
They all began to sip on there drinks and Hitomi looked at the window and saw a women trying to break into a car at the parking lot."Helena look at that doesn't that women look fimiliar",Hitomi said staring at the women who had white hait which was blow dried and reached down to the middle of her neck. Helena analysed the women and announce,"Oh I know she is a famous mafia assassin. She was all over the news about five moths ago. She isn't old at all acually i think shes about my age but she grew white hair early. Her names......unm..................Christie!!! Also know as The Crane Master because of her fighting style which imitates a crane".  
  
Christie finally broke into the car and drove off. Minutes later the police had came to Starbucks because they thought she was here. The girls looked away as they knew nothing happened. Hitomi was reading the news paper and say a DOA colomn,"Hey I never knew the tournament was on t.v!! Our names are here and it has a little bio about the contestants that are going on to the second round. Cool I feel so popular". They kept chatting and drinking and the didn't even notice that the store got robbed. The say looked good so far and everyone was happy thats what mattered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey readers I hope you liked this long chapter. Leave a review if you have concerns or if you want something specific in my story.Oh I have something to clear up know. Before Kasumi and Ryu started to get it on she saw leaves infront of her. Those are the leaves that circle around Ryu when he teleports. I hope the sex scene wasn't too bad...........that was the first time I did a scene like that.What i meant by by "let go" was that his goowy joowy came out.^_^; Don't be lazy and review me!!!! LOL j/k. 


	6. Sixth Sense

Disclaimer: I don't own D.O.A so don't sue me.^.~ Read and Review  
  
Unpredictable Fate  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The day was muggy and it had been raining all morning. Kasummi was in her room combing her hair as she sat infront of the mirror near her closet. Stroking her glittering hair back and forth with a brush calmed her down. Kasumi observed her face carefully repeatidly to see if everything was fine. She wasn't scared to look in the mirror anymore since it was so long ago that the incident had happened. It had was a month since she saw her fathers face behind her in the mirror.  
  
Kasumi stoped brushing her hair and layed on her bed that had a fluffy comforter."Hayate, where are you,"Kasumi whispered to herself as she closed her eyes and snuggled with the comforter. She hadn't seen Hayate for so long, according to other contestants they said they had they saw Hayate all the time at the resorts mini bar. But whenever she went to see him he was never be there. With all the thinking that was going on in her head she worked up a headache.  
  
As Kasumi messaged her forehead there was a knock at the door. Not wanting to get up she yelled out,"Come in". The door swung open and in came Hitomi,"Hey aren't you gonna come with me and Helena for a morning workout at the gym". Kasumi looked up at the half German half Japanese girl running in place and said,"I don't think I want to go.......I've been feeling really sick lately". Kasumi stood up and put on her pink bunny slippers.  
  
Hitomi put her hand up against Kasumi's forehead and stated,"Well you do have a fever............hmm...........okay you don't have to workout but can you still come"? Kasumi rolled her eyes and laughed,"Fine".  
  
So Helena,Hitomi, and Kasumi all walked down to the gym which was near the mini bar. When they arrived immediately Hitomi and Helena began to excercise on the machines. Kasumi walked over to the mini bar which was connected to the gym. She found a seat and ordered a coffee. Kasumi looked at the clock which was hung over the sign that read Bathrooms, and the time was 8 o' clock sharp.  
  
The coffee was given to her and she sipped it while reading a newspaper."Um are you aware of what your wearing,"the cashier rudely said with an attitude. Kasumi took another sip and brushed her hair behind her ear and then she looked down at her clothes. She was wearing pink pajamas that had smiley faces on it and she had bunny slippers on. Kasumi was about to respond politely but................"If ya don't like it don't look at it. Mind your business and look at something else you asshole. And don't talk to me with that atitude mister,"she shouted as she threw a piece of bagle at him that was on the floor. Then she walked to another table.  
  
The rain was spraying on the window and the thunder was roaring with intense anger. The wind was whistling as it broke braches off of trees. Kasumi looked up at the t.v that was in the bar and it was showing the news. Suddenly the electricity went out and it became pitch black. In the darkness Ayane fell onto Kasumi's lap and said as blooded rushed out of her mouth,"Your a scum...........and so is Christie. For mothers sake kill Christie". Then the lights came back on and Ayane was gone.  
  
Kasumi felt overwhelmed, said good-bye to the girls, and teleported herself to her house.  
  
The next day the storm was no better or worse than the day before. Today the fifth round of the tournament was to be given so Kasumi was pumped and ready for action. She was wearing blue sweat-pants and a blue mini shirt. Kasumi walked to the living room and found Hayate channel surfing. "Hayate,"She said with a smile.  
  
"Ah the person I've been wanting to talk to",he said as he turned off the television and stretched his back. Kasumi ran up to him while she tied her hair into a braid,"Hayate I haven't seen you in like a month where were you".  
  
He brushed his copper hair out of his face and quietly said,"Im sorry it was the clan (Kasumi rolls her eyes as he mentions the clan). They said that blueprints of our territory have been disappearing. Also other tribes are threatening us. Raping, robbing, and even drug dealing are all problems starting to appear within the clan. They are all worried now that we will become a province of another clan just to get economical support".  
  
Kasumi thought for a moment and said,"Lately I've been seeing our father, Gouken staring at me when I look into the mirror but it hasn't happened lately. Do you think he isn't dead even though we think he is? For some reason I feel he has something to do with this".  
  
Hayate laughed and said,"Are you sick or something dad is dead. He was killed after betraying our clan and becomming a part of another".  
  
Kasumi shrugged then waved good-bye so she can approach her fighting ground which was at the bridge, so she didn't have to walk far. She walked to the middle of the bridge and standing there was a judge and Hitomi's best friend, Tina the blonde superstar.  
  
The judge looked at both of them and said,"Tina, Kasumi you may begin"!!! Thunder and lightning pumped up the two female fighters and Tina started the round by lunging herself toward Kasumi.  
  
Kasumi feel to the ground and Tine kneed her stomach then began to punch Kasumi's face as hard as she could. So that the blonde wrestler could get off of her her, Kasumi headbutted Tina who quickly got off of her. Kasumi was about to grab Tina but before she could, Tina grabbed Kasumi's petite body and slammed it on the floor with no effort.  
  
Tina having no mercy didn't let the orange haired ninja stand up. By doing so she grabbed both of Kasumi's legs and swung around and around faster after each evolution she made, then when she reached a high speed she threw Kasumi off the bridge and down to the first floor of the machine. Kasumi felt weak and rickety as she flew down to the first floor.  
  
She landed on her shoulder which crushed against a rock that was on the floor. The rain was pouring down and Tina jumped off the bridge all the way down to the first floor. She landed right in Kasumi's abdomen. Kasumi had a shortage of breath and couldn't believe she was getting wiped by some blonde prep.  
  
The runaway shinobi stood up but Tina grabbed Kasumi's arm and twisted behind her back, then she pushed her against a post. Tina lifted Kasumi up onto her shoulders then she threw Kasumi backwards of her shoulders and into scat that was on the grass. Kasumi fell face flat into the droppings with a disgusted and angry face.  
  
How can this be happening to me. I'm letting this weak women beat me? Get a grip!!!!!! For get what has happened in the past and beat her down, Kasumi thought to herself as she wiped off the crap that was all over her left cheek. "I will win this battle,"Kasumi told Tina as she brushed off the dirt that was on her baby blue shirt.  
  
Kasumi teleported behind the wrestler, and once she was behind Tina she grabbed her neck and bent in backwards. Then Kasumi dug her knee into Tina's back as hard as she could.The level of pain increased a few levels when Kasumi brutally elbowed Tina's heart. Tina gasped as Kasumi let her go so that she could stand up and fight. ''Your a cheater and a freak. If you didn't teleport or do what ever you did, you would have been kisssing my feet begging for mercy,"Tina shouted as she rubbed her chest.]  
  
"I don't have, all because I'm faster than you doesn't me I'm a cheaer. Don't hate appreciate!!,"Kasumi said as she punched Tina's nose,jaw,eye,and stomach. Each blow had more pain than the other. Tina's nose felt as it had been cut off by a sword,her jaw felt as if it broke into millions of pieces, her eye was bleeding as if was pierced by hundreds of needles, and her stomach rumbled like it was about to blow open.  
  
The judge looked at Tina and stopped the match,"With a great combat, Kasumi is the winner". The camera man was all up in the judges face as she said when the next match would be.(Remeber the DOA contest a t.v show).  
  
Later that day around late afternoon Kasumi was in the dining room eating a shrimp soup that her mother use to make. She was listening to one of Helena's opera albums as she constantly sipped at the soup. Kasumi was wearing a red skin tight kimono and red sandles. A vase fell from behind her and when she turned it was the person she least expected. It wasn't, Ayane, or anyone from the clan, but it was her father the one who is suppose to be dead!!!  
  
Kasumi couldn't stand looking at his evil face. Gouken was wearing a black ninja outfit as he walked up to Kasumi and sat next to her. He rubbed his hand on her hers as he smiled. Goukens rough bumpy skin contiued to touch Kasumi's angel smooth skin. A chill ran up her spine and she trembled as he spoke."My daughter, I need to talk to you,"said Gouken as he gripped both of Kasumi's hands.  
  
Kasumi who was about to barf at the sight off her fathers dirty and nasty face straing at hers,"I 'M NO DAUGHTER OF YOURS!!!!!!" Kasumi stood up and walked towards the hallway so she go wash her face in the kitchen, but Gouken somehow appeared infront of her and blocked her way. He shoved a piece of bread in Kasumi's mouth and said,"tell me all the secrets of your clan ".  
  
Her eyes were numb and Kasumi had no control of what she was doing. The bread was like a drug, so she was dizzy and confused. Gouken directed her to sit at the table and then she started to reveal all the secrets to her father, a person who was killed by the tribe was controlling her. Is this possible?  
  
Secret after secret, all of them were being told to the most untrustworthy person. Hours later Kasumi found herself in her bedroom. She was sweating intensly and panting as if she had seen a ghost. " Why did I do that. I told. Every secret and plan the clan has,"Kasumi said as she walked to her mirror. And once again his face was next to hers,"Thank you".Gouken said. His face was against Kasumi's and his teeth were full of blood, his breathe stunk, and his eyes glared at her with satisfaction.  
  
"Stop it,"Kasumi yelled as she grabbed the mirror and began to beat it against her face. The crystal glass wnet flying all over the room and was making loud crashing sounds. Her face was being pricked by the glass and blood ran down her sleek skin. She looked at the floor and saw a piece of glass that looked like a kife and she started to stab her arms. "Noooooooooooooooooo,"Kasumi screamed as she burst into tears and dropped the knife like glass.  
  
Ryu, Hayate, and Helena ran in the door and grabbed Kasumi's arms so that she wouldn't go any farther. After a few minutes of wrestling they finally got Kasumi to stop and calm down. Quickly Helena got alcohol,a bandage, and a glass of water.  
  
An hour went by and Kasumi was sitting on the couch with an elastic band around her arms and she was watching television. Ryu walked up to her and said,"Kasumi we need to talk, wanna go to the beach"? Kasumi shrugged and he teleported themselves to the beach.  
  
When they arrived there was a light breeze and the ocean was nice and steady. The moon was shining on the water and the seaguls sang. Ryu held Kasumi's hand and they began walking down the beach in the sand. For a few minutes there was an awkward silence.  
  
"Are you feeling okay,"Ryu said as he put his arm around her waist and pushed her against him. Kasumi looked up at him with tears in her glittery orange eyes,"I feel......like a lost soul. I feel so alone even though Im around so many people, its like no one can ever understand me. I wish I could just fly away from all these problems. You know.......the clan and these thoughts. But I know that isn't possible.I failed to raise Ayane correctly, I failed to make my mom proud, all the decisions I make are all worsless."  
  
"I want to be like everyone else without any worries about people trying to kill me. I'm insane or something. I've been seeing my father that was killed, and I even tolld him all the clans secrets. Help me, without your help I won't be able to find away to get out of this nightmare,"Kasumi said as tears ran down her face.  
  
"I believe you.........you probably have a special gift, you know talk to the dead. He is dead so he won't be able to do anything with all the information. Always remeber that I'm here for you. Don't feel lost, don't feel your a failure, and you are yourself you don't have to change for no one",Ryu kindly said as hugged her tightly.  
  
"Let it out, you've kept it in long enough,"Ryu said as he sat Kasumi down on his lap as he sat himself on the sand. So she did as he said and cried nonstop. He hummed songs and constantly told her,"It okay", as he rocked her back and forth so that she could calm down. After a half an hour they both stared up at the moon and multitude of stars. Ryu put his chin on Kasumi's head and continued to comfort her through this difficult time.  
  
The moment was so romantic and passionate that they began to sweetly kiss. At ten they teleported back to the house.  
  
The next week Kasumi was feeling terribly sick and it was Mei's fourth anniversery since she died. Summer was over and fall enetered. "Kasumi are you feeling better,"said Hitomi who had been helping Ryu take care of her. Kasumi grumbled with pain and she ran to the bathroom to throw up. No one knew why she was constantly getting headaches,stomach aches, and mood swings.  
  
Kasumi came out wearing a blue tank top a mini skirt,"Hitomi I have to go to my mothers grave bye". Hitomi grabbed Kasumi's hand and said,"hello you sick you can't go out there. especially alone on the woods". Kasumi ignored Hitomi and teleported herself to a graveyard in the forest where she use to live in.  
  
She walked past hundreds of gravestines uuntil she reached the one that had her mothers name on it. Kasumi prayed so long that she fell asleep next to the stone. When she woke up her mother was sitting next to her."MOM,"Kasumi yelled with a shortage of breath. Mei was wearing a white dress and she had angels wings, Kasumi quickly hugged her.  
  
"Kasumi I can't stay long. I have to tell you something. I've been watching everything from heaven and nothing is your fault. Im sorry for throwing so many responsibilities on you. You have a sixth sence and thats why you see me. Your father made a deal with the devil so he is somewhat alive. I just wanted to say to take one thing at a time and dont be so hard on yourself. Thank you for never forgetting me, in the future you will be awarded for your humbleness.I love you bye,"Mei said as she disappeared.  
  
Kasumi stood up and teleported back to the bathroom. She began to throw up more. Am I a freak or something? Whats wrong with me? Kasumi thought as she wiped her mouth with a towel. Hitomi walked and had a pregnancy test,"I think you need to take this". Kasumi didn't argue and took it. After waiting for 20 minutes Kasumi picked up the result and looked back at Hitomi who walked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know Im evil ending the chappy like this :P lol. I hope you like this one . You guys have to review me or else I won't write anymore!!!!!!! Im getting the same reviewers all the time But that doesn't matter, I least ya'll like it. I have a question for all the readers, how old is Kasumi and Ayane? My friend claims he has a demo that states Kasumi to be 17 and Ayane 16. But I have the real game and it says unknown under there names. Im gonna stop bothering you guys and stop LOL. Hey I recommend a story that I really like. Its under rated r, sailor moon,usagi, and the story is titled Secrets and Lies. TTFN 


	7. Golden Days

Disclaimer: I don't own D.O.A so don't sue me.^.~ Read and Review  
  
Unpredictable Fate  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
For the next few days Kasumi had been cinstantly barfing and her stomach was tied in knots. The results of the test had been haunting her and they were the only thing that she thought about. This young female shinobi is now pregnate, three months so far. Kasumi was in the living room sitting on a rocking chair.  
  
Helena was next to her playing one of her classic opera songs. The blonde French girl began to slowly stroke her violin as she started to sing. Helena sped up the pace of the violin playing and then fully revealed her angelic voice. The more higher she went, the faster she played her music piece.  
  
Kasumi closed her eyes and fell asleep because of the peaceful song. An hour later Kasumi woke up and found herself laying on the couch with a sheet over her. "Hmm, I needed that nap,"Kasumi told herself as she yawned and stood up. She went to the kitchen and poured herself green tea in a cup. As she drank the icy cold tea she glanced at the calender that was hung next to the refrigeratoor and she noticed that it said vacation time.  
  
This was when the contestants were allowed to go back home and take a break from the "DOA world". "Oh thats just great!! Where am I going to go now? Well there are shelters,"Kasumi said as she began to panic. She walked out to the bridge and found Hitomi and Hayate making out under a tree on the bottom level. Kasumi raised an eyebrow and walked downstairs. "I never knew you to were an idom,"Kasumi joked as she elbowed Hitomi and winked. Hitomi blushed when Hayate said,"Yeah I guess you can say we are.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryu walked into the bathroom of the house and found the pregnancy test in the sink. He picked it up and laughed,"Jeez I didn't expect Helena would get pregnate so soon." Then he used the bathroom and drank Pepto Bismol because he's thoughts of Kasumi being pregnate were bringing on a heartache.  
  
Ater talking with Hayate and Hitomi, Kasumi went for a walk to clear her mind from all the things she was thinking about. The sky was cloudless and the leaves were starting to change colors. What am I going to do with the baby? Should I tell Ryu? Mother, what do you mean take one thing at a time? Thats almost impossible for me.  
  
These thoughts whirled around in Kasummi's head. As she walked to the park of the resort she saw Ayane hung on a tree by her neck. "Ayane,"Kasumi shouted as she trembled. She ran up to the tree and found the violet haired girl alive by a hair.  
  
Kasumi took Ayanes sword that was tied to her waist and cut off the rope. Ayane fell to the ground and Kasumi kneeled down and picked Ayanes head from the floor. "Ayane what happened to you,"Kasumi said while watching Ayane open her eyes and reneal her beautiful intense red eyes.  
  
"Sister, help me. I don't know whats happening to me. It's all my fault, I made your life a living hell. For that I have to die.Kill me. Why didn't you let me die,''Ayane said blood rushed out of her mouth. Kasumi couldn't believe she was feeling bad for her sister who always tried to assasinate her. The one who hated her, who made her life miserable, who brutally hurt her.  
  
Isn't it her fault that I feel like I've failed my mother? Wasn't she the one that got mother killed? Or was that me? I can't forgive her and I won't. But shes my sister. Kasumi again was stuck in the midst of her thoughts. This is what Kasumi always wanted, to see her sister fr once beat down saying sorry to her. But now that its acually happened she can't help but feel sad.  
  
Suddenley Kasumi heard footsteps from behind her and when she turned there was a gun pointing at her. It was Christie who was holding the gun sp hard her knuckles were very noticable. "Get the hell away from her,"Christie spat with anger. Kasumi was totally clueless,"What did I do".  
  
Christie slapped Kasumi with her gun and again repeated,"I said get away from Ayane, do you want o die,"Christie said as she pulled the trigger twice. A bullet went through her forearm and another in her thigh. Kasumi ignored Christie's threat and teleported to the house with Ayane. When they arrived Kasumi hid Ayane in Hayate's walking closet. She lay her younger sister on the floor and covered her with one of Hayate's coats that was on a hanger.  
  
For the rest of the day no one found out that Ayane was in the house, who had fallen inconsience when Kasumi was shot. Kasumi took a shower hoping her injury would stop bleeding but it didn't. So she moved on to plan B which was to but an elastic bandage aroung her thigh and forearm. Then she put on pants with a black shirt.  
  
It was around 9 p.m when Helena, Ryu, and Hayate started to watch a movie they had bought. Everyone was going back home by plane at 10 so they still had an hour to rest. Kasumi was getting nervous breakdowns and kept checking up on Ayane. "Kasumi chill out. Your acting like your hiding something,"said Hayate who threw a pillow at Kasumi so she could snap out of it.  
  
Kasumi had no emotion towards the pillow hitting her. The least person she wanted knowing about Ayane was Helena. Towards the end of the movie they were watching the lights were flashing on and off, also the piano that was in Helena's room was playing by itself."Whats happening,"Hayate asked as he stood up from the couch and walked out of the room tp check what was happening.  
  
Ontop of the piano playing, and the lights, there were whispers comming from people that said,"We want you dead". "Im starting to get worried. Hayate hasn't come back,"Helena said to Ryu and Kasumi. Then the power completely shuut down so there was no light or sound, excpet the whispers of the mysterious people. People where screaming from the other houses and things were breaking."Kasumi I'm going to help the others. They sound in danger,"Helena said as she tried to find her way out of th house."I think I'll go help too, so stay here and don't move. I don't want anything happening to you,"Ryu said as he went after Helena.  
  
Now Kasumi was sitting there on the couch totally confused on what was happening. The windows busted open and the glass shattered. A fire started by something and the sprinklers usually would go off when there are fires but it turns out that the thing was broken. It was as if someone had planned this all out.  
  
From the corner of her, Kasumi saw the shinobi clan. She turned around and they all charged at her. She was thrown off of the couch and then they seized her against a wall."How dare you give away all of our secrets. Out of all the people we didn't expect you to do that,"said one shinobi. They turned her around and quickly one shinobi who was fully covered in black slashed Kasumi's neck with his sword. Blood squirted out of her neck and she fell to the floor, then they all ganged up on her. Kasumi dodged a few kicks and rolled over to the couch where she picked it up and threw it at them.  
  
Then she rolled to the side and stole two swords from ninjas that weren't paying good attention. Kasumi teleported behind a group of shinobi and slashed all of there brains. Then she threw one of her swords at a shinobi that was going towards her, it went straight in his heart.  
  
Kasumi jumped up and held on to the chandilier, then kicked everyones faces that were under here. One shinobi jumped up and punched off of the chandilier and out of the window. Kasumi grabbed on the bridge so she wouldn't go flying down and suddenley there was an explosion and she went flying down into a bush."Kasumi hurry come over here,"yelled Helena who was standing at the bus stop.  
  
Too nugatory to stand, Kasumi dropped to the floor as more blood came out of her neck."My God what happened to you,"Helena sid as she lifted up Kasumi. Helena teared off her blouses sleeve and wrapped it around Kasumi's neck. Jus then it started to pour and Helena sarcastically said,'Oh great, thats exactly what we needed, rain".  
  
Helena picked up Kasumi and she walked into the bus that had approached them."Do you want to go to the hospital,"Helena asked."No. Just go to the airport, its 10 our flight should be leaving in awhile. Is it okay if I can go to France with you,"Kasumi asked.  
  
Helena nodded and was about to try to convince Kasumi that they should go to a hospital but new that Kasumi had a good reason. They arrived to the airport and got on the plane.  
  
When Kasumi woke up she was in a type of nurses office that was suimple and clean."Good morning. How do you feel? Im Lei-fang your nurse nice to meet you,"said a Chinese girl who had beautiful brown hair that was tied in two braids that looped. "im feeling better thank you. Where am I,''Kasumi said as she stood up from the bed she was on."Well thats good, so the antibiotics did work. oh your in Helena's house. She is upsatirs,"Lei-fang said as she took Kasuumi's blood pressure and temperature.  
  
When Lei-fang was done, Kasumi exited the room and entered an open area with two stairs. One lead to the right and the other to the left. She walked up the long stairs and saw Helena in a room putting clothes on hangers. "Mornin.I hope your feeling better cause I've got good news. Anyways this is your room and Im giving you clothes that don't fit me,"said Helena as she opened the windows to let a breeze come in.  
  
"Thank you for the room. You seriously are spoiling.So what is this news that your so excited about,"Kasumi said as she stripped her clothes and covered herself with a towel that was on the bed. "Well Lei-fang told me that your baby is a female and its due in five months. Thats kinda strange you don't even have a big belly and your giving birth so soon,"Helena said with a big smile on her face.  
  
Kasumi faked a grin and asked if she could take a shower. Helena nodded and said,''It's the next door down".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As water dropped on the kunoichi's hurt body she thought, should I be happy that I'm even getting a baby? I mean. I'm bringing life into the world so it can suffer? I can't stay with Helena forever so how will the baby live with no worries? I don't want her to go throught what I've been through. Kasumi turned of the water and put on a purlpe shirt with overalls that helena gave her. Kasumi walked out and Helena said,"Todays sunday so is it okay if you go to my church. But its Christian ''.  
  
"I don't mind changing. I'll ckeck it out. I'm willing to try something new,"Kasumi said. So they drove off in Helena's navy blue convertible. After teh mass they went to a pet store. ''I'm gonna get you a treat. So what will it be? A cat? A dog?Or something else,"Helenas said as she began to pet aniimals that were in there cages. ''Haven't you given me enough. Your spoiling me,"Kasumi said while a dog came up to her and humped her leg. Helena pushed it off of Kasumi's leg and said,"You know you want it. Your just not use to getting things. Plus what are freinds for". Helena convinced Kasumi and she bought and 8 month old grey kitten.  
  
"What do you want to do next, go to the Ifle Tower,"Helena asked. Kasumi thought for a moment and eagerly said,'Lets go to a club". And so they did. At the club Kasumi drank twelve shots and nine beers. She was dancing the night away and talking with everyone that was near her. Kasumi was shaking her stuff and swinging her arms around. She was so into it that she jumped up on stage and danced with Busta Ryhmes who was the guest celebrity that was performing.  
  
Helena was break dancing with a group of people. Busta liked Kasumi so much he gave her the microphone and she began to rap as if she were doing it her whole life.  
  
Kasumi felt so free and alive. For the first time she could just be a regular teenager instead of always acting like some adult that hates life. To her these were the ''golden days". When she was dancing, Busta invited her to Mardi Gras and she went.  
  
She was flashing her breast and kissing people to get beads. At 5 a/m Helena and Kasumi drove back to her house. When they opened the front door both of the girls collapsed on the couch that automatically turned into a bed.  
  
The next day both of them were throwing up the whole day, but with no regrets. When they were sitting in the backyard nect to the pool Kasumi confessed,"You know I'm really happy that we went out yesterday, thanks. I'm glad that I'm getting the baby too. I did have doubts but I think everything will come out good. I guess anybody would have doubts."  
  
Helena closed her eyes and said,"You deserved all that fun. You've been through a hell of a lot and never really got to have fun. So what do you think about church".  
  
Kasumi picked up her kitten named Kiki from the ground and layed it on her lap and she said,"You know I raelly liked it. i would like to go again". Helena smiled, grabbed Kasumi and threw her into the pool."Here i come,"Helena shouted as she dove in.  
  
The rest of the day they tanned and played volleyball with Lei-fang. At 8 p.m Helena called Pizza Hut and said with a Chinese accent,"Hello I wan't shrimp fried rice with chinken wing".  
  
The Pizza Hut guy named Joe said,"This isn't a Chinese resturant its Pizza Hut".  
  
Helena passes the phone to Kasumi who says,"Black, white, Puerto Rican, Chinese boys. Why yo tio o tio tang".  
  
Kasumi passes the phone to Lei-fang who says,"I said I want egg rolls and lo mein. Boom chacka laka baka facka caka BLAH BLAH BLAH". Joe gets annoyed and hangs up the phone, then they burst into laughter.  
  
A week went by and Ksumi continued to have the time of her life until....................... "None of the DOA contestants have been found and we have sent a search party around the world to find the contestants. The television show is cancelled and the president of Japan states that the explosion at the grounds could have been a terrorist attack,''said a news caster on the t.v.  
  
"What do you think could have happened to all of them. They just all disappeared,"Kasumi said as her brain went crazy again with thoughts. Helena calmly said,"They probably escaped like us. All we can do is pray. Talk about praying today is church".  
  
Forty Minutes later they drove to the church. Kasumi had a white flowing dress, blood red lipstick, and a white ribbon that tied her hair into a ponytail. The first thing she did was go up to the chorus and told them she would be singing with them today. Kasumi gave them the sing they would sing and sat back down.  
  
At the end of the mass, the chorus announced that a new member of the parish was going to sing a song that she made herself. Kasumi walked up to the front of the church and said."This is a song that I made myself. I hope you like it,"Kasumi said shyly as she began to sing:  
  
"I've still got a lot to learn. But, at least I know where I can turn. When I'm in my times of need. Just as long as I believe. I've loved a lot, hurt a lot. Been burned a lot in my life and times. Spent precious years wrapped up in fears. With no end in sight. Until my saving grace shined on me. Until my saving grace set me free".  
  
"(Chorus Joins) Giving me peace. Giving me strength when I'd almost lost it all. Catching my every fall. I still exist because you keep me safe I found my saving grace within you.(Solo) Yes, I've been bruised. Grew up confused, been destitute. I've seen my life from many sides. Been stigmatized. Been black and white."  
  
"Felt inferior inside .Until my saving grace shined on me. Until saving grace set me free.(Chorus joins) And giving me peace. Giving me strength. Giving me hope when I'd almost lost it all. Catching my every fall. I still exist because you keep me safe. Always my saving grace pulls me through. I found my saving grace within you. My saving grace lord is you,"Kasumi ends and the whole church cheered and clapped with amazment on how well Kasumi could sing.  
  
Kasumi smiled as she felt a little kick in her stomach. In the back of the crowd was her mother cheering for her as her wings were fully revealed. And outside of the church there was someone spying through the window. Could this be the clan?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This chappy isn't that long but oh well. REVIEWS people. lol. Anyways I don't own The Mariah Carey song or the phrase that Missy Elliot says. I hope you liked it.I know what your thinking, Kasumi would never do something like getting drunk. Well I wanted to make my story even more original and make it happy for once since its been so depressing. But dont expect that happiness to stay very long :p. Oh and when I have time I was planning to rewrite my first few chappys to put them in paragraph form. Sorry about that. It was becuase of my document manager.  
  
Questions?Comments?Ideas?Anyone reading this story at all? Anyways i hope you liked it. R and R ^_^ 


	8. Cassia's Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own D.O.A so don't sue me.^.~ Read and Review  
  
Authors note: In this chappy there is a * and when you see that go down to the end of the chapter and it'll explain whatever word that has a *.  
  
Reviewers:Wolf Runner: I think you miss understood something. Helena isn't pregnate. When Ryu picked up the pregnancy test he had only thought that it was Helena's test but it was acually Kasumi's. Thank You for reviewing. I hope you understand that situation now.  
  
Rena: Thanx for always sticking with my fic and giving me ideas  
  
Tiger Eyes: Thank you for your kind words  
  
Ryu in Shades: I appreciate that I really do. You made me feel so special and important LOL  
  
Out*Cast: I'm really sorry for those jammed chapters. I'm going to fix them and put them in paragraph form. It was my document manager.Gomen But I changed it so its been doing fine for the chappys after chapter 4.  
  
Unpredictable Fate  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Kasumi walked out of the church to see who was standing outside. She fpund Ayane who was crying and drying her tears with her purple dress. "Ayane, how did you get here,"Kasumi said astonishly. Ayane grabbed Kasumi's hand and took her to a coffee shop across the street where they could speak privatly. The sisters sat down at a small round table in a corner of the room and Ayane began to explain,"I'm sorry for being jealous and having hatred towards you and your friends. This all started the day you told me that mother was running away. Goken had overheard you and kidnapped me when no one was around".  
  
"He figured the youngest of us would be easier to catch. So anyways he took me deep into the forst where he would inject solme kind of liquid into me. These liquids where all different colors and made me inder his control. Throughout my life I wasn't fighting against you or anyone......it was more like me fighting against myself,"Ayane stopped for a second since Kasumi looked as if she were going to ask something.  
  
Kasumi asked as she sipped on her lemonade that she had ordered,"Why did Goken go to you instead of telling the clan that Mei had ranaway".  
  
"Your right he could've done it himself. But he wanted me to get addicted to those liquids at a young age so I would continue to do everything he wanted me to",Ayane said.  
  
Kasumi croseed her legs and looked at her sister,"How did you suddenly change". Ayane answered,"Because Goken had stopped giving me the injections for a time. I was pretending that the liquids had completly changed me. The fool fell for it and stopped giving them to me. Thats when I wanted to kill myself and you found me hung on a tree".  
  
''Then when the shinobi clan attacked the DOA grounds I found myself in a room. One ninja popped out of no where and I killed him. Then someone tackled me off the blacony and then I just ranaway. I didn't notice that you risked yourself for me until the next day,thank you. You found me more than once beat up. The time at the mini bar when it was raining? I appeared there to warn you about Christie. That day she was abusing me because I didn't want to kill Hayate. Christie is Gokens new wife and is an assassin/prostitute,"Ayane finshed explaining.  
  
Kasumi grabbed Ayanes hand and began to feel its gentle soft skin. Wow I'm acually with my sister without worrying about her trying to kill me. I new she was good all along, Kasumi thought. She looked out of the glass window and saw Helena looking for Kasumi across the street.  
  
"We can't let Helena see you,"Kasumi said to Ayane. Kasumi started to think about what plan she could come up with but she failed to think one. Helena saw Kasumi in the coffee shop and crossed the street. "What are we going to do......oh my gosh,''Kasumi began to panic. Helena walked up the door and entered the store that smelled like coffee seeds. "I've been looking all over for you. Well lets go home,"Helena said while she let her hair loose hrom the hair bun that she had it in.  
  
Her long sparkling golden hair flew down to her waist but her face turned white and dull like skim milk as she looked at her enemy that she would love to kill, Ayane. "Kasumi move over so I can kill that low life bitch,"Helena screamed as she threw Kasumi onto a table.  
  
Helena punched Ayane in the noise as hard as she could and then kicked her into the glass window that shattered everywhere. Ayane collasped onto the sidewalk and refused to fight while Helena beat her with a glass bottle that was on the side of the sidewalk. "Stop,"Kasumi shouted as she teleported the three of them to Helena's manchine.  
  
They reappeared in the living room. Kasumi stood infront of her younger sister and pushed the destined Helena away from the purpled hair ninja. " Kasumi get out of the way. Why stop me from this day that I've waited so long for. This is important so move,"Helena cried out as Lei-fang came out to investigate what all the noise was.  
  
"She is important so you move,"Kasumi cried back at her best friend. Tears quickly filled up Helena's aqua eyes and her face began to redden with fury. "Get a grip don't you see she is the devil. She killed my mother she deserves to die,"Helena screamed at the top of her lungs as she raised her hand and smacked Kasumi across the face with all her strength.  
  
Ayane felt that Helena was right, that she did indeed deserve to die. Kasumi teleported herself and Ayane a thousand miles away from the manchine. They arrived at a phone booth where Kasumi looked for Hitomi's address to see if she escaped to Germany. "Damnit where in France not in Germany so it won't be in here,"Kasumi said,  
  
"Here I'll find it. Goken taught me how to look for someone with my powers,"Ayane said and closed her eyes. She muttered a spell and then opened her eyes. "Okay I know where she is,"Ayane said. "Wait can't you do that to find all the contestants that are missing,"Kasumi said just before *snowflakes began to circle her and then she disappeared.  
  
A few seconds later she found herself standing infront of a two floored house that was painted mustard yellow. the street had only three other houses and was surrounded by a field of grass."I already tried to look for everyone else but I think there too far from here,"Ayane said as she walked up to the door and knocked it. "She lives here,"Kasumi asked. The door opened and Hitomi was standing at the door wearing overalls.  
  
"May I help you,"Hitomi sadly said with a pale face. Before Ayane could say anything Kasumi shouted,"Hitomi". Hitomi's face lit up when she saw her friend and they ran into eachothers arms. "Oh my god I thought I would never see you again. Whoa you're lookin' good,"Hitomi said as she looked at Kasumi's white dress and her beautiful face that had makeup.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too. Oh this is my younger sister, Ayane. Hitomi guess what? I"M PREGNATE,"Kasumi shouted and hugged Hitomi. Ayane felt a little jealoua and said,"Oh really who is the father". "Ryu Hayabusa. You remember him. He use to babysit you sometimes when we where smaller,"Kasumi said.  
  
"Come in,"Hitomi said as she walked into the house. The sisters sat down on at the dinner table while Hitomi went to get them water. "Hitomi.........your father. Is he here,"Kasumi nervously said hoping that he didn't hear. When Kasumi said that Hitomi dropped both of the glass cups and sat down at the table.  
  
Her face was again pale and then she said,"He killed himself when he heard that all the DOA contestants where missing. He took all the money my mom had in the bank just to kill himself because of me. Now my mom has no chance to get out of jail. I was saving money to bail her out and he took it all. I just got here a few days ago. I was kidnapped the day of the attack at the grounds by Goken. I don't know where we were but he fed us very little and asked us where Kasumi was. Ryu and Hayate were the ones that helped me get out of that cave we were stuck in. The other contestants had no time to get out so they stayed".  
  
Ayane saw that the two of them were getting sad so she quickly changed the subject," So how is life in Germany". Hitomi then said,"I'll tell you in just a few. You guys have to stay here, its the safest place hopefully. Lets go up stairs and you can rest". Ayane and Kasumi nodded and followed Hitomi upsairs.  
  
Months had went by and still Ryu and Hayate had not arrived. Kasumi was laying in the hospital rubbing her big stomach. A doctor walked in the room and said,"Okay. Now practice the breathing procedures that the nurses taught you because in a few minutes the baby girl will come out". Kasumi began her breathing while nurses gathered around and got everything ready for the birth. Hitomi and Ayane were sitting next to Kasumi on chairs.  
  
"Kasumi now start pushing and breathing,"a nurse said as she opened Kasumi's legs. Ayane's eyes were sparkling and she was holding her older sisters hand while Hitomi was standing with the doctors to look at the baby come out. Kasumi felt her anus and vagina stretching intensly and she began to scream. Ayane rubbed her hand slowly and said,"It's okay just breath and try to calm down". Hitomi started to annouce with glee,"Oooooh Kasumi I see the head I see the head".  
  
In a minute the baby girl came out and it was crying very loud. A nurse cleaned the bloody baby with a blanket and then cut its umbilical cord. Another nurse wrapped it in anohter blanket and handed it to Kasumi. Kasumi held it into her eyes and stared at the baby with passion.  
  
The new born had light green eyes and her hair was very light brown and a few blonde streaks mostlly from Mei. The doctor came up to the mother and asked her,"Kasumi so what will the name be and I need information on the father". Kasumi said,"Her name will be Cassia Chou Hayabusa oh and her father is um Ryu Hayabusa a contstant of DOA aswell am I".  
  
The doctor had a wide grin on his face and said,"I didn't notice that you or that brunett(Hitomi) behind you are from the tournament. So you aren't missing!!! We will get all of your records and Ryu's from the DOA staff in Japan. They'll mail them to us and everything will be alright. Todays date is 12/4/03. OKay well after your done breast feeding little Cassia than we will take her to see if shes okay."  
  
"What...Doctor.Almazan please don't tell anyone that we aren't missing. Don't ask any qustions just don't tell anyone if yoou know whats right for you. I dont want Chou living a bad life so soon like I did,"Kasumi told the doctor while she breast fed Cassia.  
  
A week later Kasumi and Cassia where at Hitomi's house. Kasumi was in the backyard sitting on a rocking chair as Cassia lay on her chest. Kasumi rocked back and forth and began to hum a song that her mother would hum when she was small.  
  
"I promise that you will not live the life I did. Even if it means I should depart the world. But I will do anything for you so you can live the life I never had,"Kasumi said as she looked at Cassia who was yawning.  
  
Kasumi leaned her head on Cassia's and the two of them fell asleep. There was a slight breeze and the sky was cloudy. The birds where singing and the grass danced with wind. Harmony was surrounding itself around the two as if they were angels.  
  
Ayane came out to see where Kasumi was and she found them laying there and she told Hitomi to come over,"Hitomi look at this get the camera". Hitomi ran over and looked at the two sleeping,"Aww thats soooo cute". Ayane nodded and said,"Yeah it is. But don't you see the aura. Its amazing!!! The aura is so powerful between them,"Ayane said as she took the camera from Hitomi and took a picture.  
  
''I wouldn't know I can't see aura,"Hitomi said as she walked back inside with Ayane. When they go to the hall way there was a knock at the door. Ayane walked down the red rug that was layed on the floor and up to the door where she opened it and found Hayate and Ryu standing there bruised and bleeding.  
  
"Ayane what did you do. You have better not havee hurt Kasumi or Hitomi or this will be the last time you'll breath,"Ryu spat as he gripped on his arm so that the blood would stop comming out. Ayane stood there staring at Hayate who was wearing a tank top and a jeans. "Hayate, finally. I'm back,"Ayane said as she hugged him tightly.  
  
Hayate pushed her off of him and onto the floor,"Get off of me. Where is Kasumi and Hitomi". Hitomi came out of the kitchen and walked to the door,"Wow you guys took forever. Kasumi even gave birth and you weren't there. Ashame of you. I told you you should have never went to tell the clan that Kasumi was died".  
  
Ryu shouted,"Kasumi gave birth!!!!!! She was pregnate!!!!! God I feel so stupid. I thought that pregnancy test was Helena's. I'm sorry Hitomi but when we ran away from Goken he sent a group of ninjas to atack us and you. They chased us down a cliff but they never found you. Then we tried to find our way out of the cliff and we couldn't. So we stayed there for a few months eating deer and bathing in the rivers, however, someone saw us and told us how to get out. Now please tell me where Kasumi and my.....daughter is".  
  
Hitomi escorted him to the backyard where he found the two still sleeping and the wind was blowing harder know. Ryu slowly walked over to them and looked at his daughter for the first time. He grabbed Cassia from Kasumi slowly and held her. Hitomi then said,"You know Ayane isn't bad anymore.........(silence).........well it looks like it going to rain lets go in".  
  
She told everyone to sit on the couch and they did."I feel ashamed. I should be just like you said. I don't even know my own duaghters name,"Ryu said as the Cassia opened her eyes and yawned."Her name is Cassia Chou Hayabusa. Beautiful isn't she. She has you eyes. Her grandmothers hair,"Hitomi said.  
  
Just then there was a loud thunder and rain began to fall from the sky quickly and with pressure. Kasumi woke up and rain was hitting her face. "Cassia? Chou? Where is she,"Kasumi said as she walked in the house soaking wet. She walked into the living room and found everyone sitting on the couch. "Ryu.....Hayate. Where have you been. Its been almost a year since then,"Kasumi said as she hugged before them and got a towel from a closet next to the stairs.  
  
For the next few hours they all explained what had been going on and things that happened. Including the Helena situation, Goken injecting Ayane with poison like liquids, Hayate,Ryu, and Hitomi being captured by Goken.  
  
It was around 9o' clock when they all decided to go to bed. Ryu and Hayate's wounds where treated and everyone was pretty happy. Hitomi had two bedrooms. Ryu, Kasumi, and Ayane in one, and Hitomi and Hayate in another.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* [weeks later in France]  
  
Helena was in her room sick to her stomach thinking about Kasumi and believe it or not about Ayane. She was sitting on a chair looking out of her window. Lei-fang came in with soup and put it on a table that was in the middle of the room. "Are you feeling any better Helena,"asked Lei-fang as she sat down on Helena's bed. "She was my best friend. The only one that I could acually connect with. Now shes gone. She has left me just like my mother did. I shouldn't have let Ayane take us apart." Helena's face was completly white and had no facial emotion. It was as if she where a robot that was turned off.  
  
Lei fang walked over to Helena and patted her back,"I'm your friend. You don't have to worry". Helena said back,"No.....your not my friend. Your my maid!!!!!! A maid I've known my whole life. Not a friend". Lei-fang felt as if her heart was stabbed by a dagger when Helena said those awful words. Lei-fang turned around and literally her heart was stabbed by a dagger. The person standing there was none other than Christie who yanked the dagger out of Lei-fang who fell to the ground with a big thump noise.  
  
Helena slowly turned around like a zombie and said,"Good job. Christie. Thank you for departing her from my life. Your money is on bed under the pink sheets." Christie grinned and walked over to the pink queen sized bed and took the money that was under the sheet."Um Helena I'm not done with mu business here".  
  
Helena rudley said,"You killed the bitch so leave now!!!! I paid you to kill her what other business could you have here". Christie smiled and threw the dagger at the wall and it was stuck tightly in it. Then she walked behind Helena and took out a piece of string. Helena was still looking out the window and Christie wrapped the string around Helena's neck.  
  
"STOP what are you doing,"Helena shouted as blood came out of her neck and she then couldn't breath. Christie let go and Helena fell on the floor gasping for air. Then Christie grabbed the blondes arm and cut it with the dagger taht she pulled out of the all. Helena's forearm bone was showing and blled excessivly.  
  
Helena stood up and tried to run out of the room but the door shut closed and Goken appeared. "Where's Kasumi,"he kindly asked. Helena who was terrified. She never saw any one that looked so much likethe devil. His skin wsa dark red. His eyes where also red. His teeth sharp as knives and his body built and clothed in a black karate suit. Helena felt as if she were in hell. Now she knew how Kasumi felt whenever she saw her father.  
  
"I don't know where she is,"Helena said as she walked backwards and bumped into Christie. "Are you sure,"Goken said. Helena nodded quickly. Goken snapped his fingers and Christie grabbed Helena's head and pulled it backwards. Goken threw a sword to Christie who caught it and stabbed Helena right in the middle of her throat. Blood splattered all over Christies face. Goken then said as he teleported,"Now scalp her and take her heart out. Then bring her to me".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm sorry about all the violence at the end of this chappy. And i'm sorry but i had to kill Helena and Lei-fang. Believe it or not those are two of my favorite characters!!!! I only killed them to make the story more intersting. Review me and tell me what you thought of that. Oh this chappy was more rated R.  
  
LOL I didn't notie until the I fininshed typing this chappy that Cassia is part German since she was born there. Also she will also be adressed as Chou since that is her middle name. Chou means butterfly in Japanese. Her middle name wil have lots to do with the story. So continue to read to find out what is the connection. This chappy is a little long sorry about that. Also I promise that i will edit the first few chappys. Um well Im gonna stop here. Remember dont forget to R and R. I would like to know how I'm doing. Ideas? Critisism?Comments? r/r 


	9. Okinawa, Japan

Disclaimer: I don't own D.O.A so don't sue me.^.~ Read and Review  
  
Reviewers:  
Forevermore: Thanks that means a lot comming from you.  
Rena: I'm glad you like it  
Wof Runner: Thanx. Don't worry everyone makes mistakes.  
  
Unpredictable Fate  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
The slience of the house was broken when Cassia began crying early morning a week after the reunion between Hayate, Ryu, and the girls. Kasumi was down stairs in the kitchen heating milk. She was wearing a jean skirt and a brown t-shirt. Once Kasumi heard Cassia crying she ran up the wood stairs up to the room where she was sleeping in. Cassia was in her crib crying softer at the sight of her mother.  
  
"Whats the matter? Are you hungry? I got milk,"Kasumi said in a soft comforting voice as she picked up Cassia and began to carry her downstairs. Hitomi and Ryu had gone out to get groceries while Ayane and Hayate went to buy things that Cassia needed. When Kasumi was down stairs she grabbed the milk bottle that was on the tables counter in the kitchen and sat down on the couch.  
  
She applied the bottles nipple to Cassia who quickly and eagerly began to drink the milk. Kasumi's thoughts circled around in her head as she looked into her daughters grassy green eyes. My powers. I think Chou needs them more than I do at this point. I have no more use for them, hopefully they will make her childhood being a shinobi better.  
  
Kasumi stopped thinking and concentrated for a moment. She put her hand on the baby's forehead and as she did so there was a flash of light and Kasumi felt suddenly weaker. It was as if her energy was drained out of her in the blink of an eye. "Chou, from now on. You will have the power to transport and you will have the sixth sense. Tell no one about this. Try to live your life to the fullest and don't let being a shinobi interfere with your regular life,"Kasumi said seriously having a feeling that Cassia knew what she was saying.  
  
She laughed at herself for thinking that a baby would understand what she had just said, but to her amazment Cassia nodded and Kasumi would have sworn anything that she had even winked. Just then there was a knock at the door and Ayane and Hayate came in holding bags that all had a logo saying "Babyz-R-Us''.  
  
"Whats up you two. Kasumi are you ever planning to give that baby some air and give it a walk?" Ayane said as she sat down next to Kasumi and began to take out the things they had bought.  
  
"Shes only two weeks old I'm waiting for her to get older so we could step outside more often. Anyways thank you for taking your time to get these things for me,"Kasumi said.  
  
"Ah, it was no biggy. Plus now that where here we have more time on our hands. So much time that we were planning to get out of Germany and head for Japan anytime soon,"said Hayate as he sat down on a chair and turned on the flat screen television that was infront of them all.  
  
"What? So you mean you all want to leave Germany? But what about Cassia? What if something happens? I think we should just lie low here until I think its safe enough or until we know where Goken is,"Kasumi said as she franatically looked from Ayane to Hayate and back again.  
  
"But we do know where Goken is----,"  
  
"But he could've moved ever since you got here,"Kasumi nervoulsy said not noticing she interrupted what Hayate was going to say.  
  
There was an awkward silence between them until Ayane said,"No. He wouldn't have moved because he would expect you to go back to try to rescue everyone else. Thats what he wants and thinks is going to happen. But........we could always go somewhere else completely opposite of where he is at".  
  
Before Kasumi could argue back or Hayate could agree, Hitomi and Ryu walked in the house holding a few grocery bags. "Hey there showing the news. I was just talking to Hitomi about our trip back to Japan and we wondered what the weather was going to be like,"Ryu shouted as he sat down on the couch and paid close attention to the black haired news broadcaster.  
  
Kasumi handed Ayane the baby, turned the t.v off and had everyones full attention. " Uh hum....... I see. Where you all planning this behind back hoping that I wouldn't notice!!!! That at the last minute I would eventually go? How could you. Whats wrong with us staying safe right here in Germany,"Kasumi said as her voice rose with annoyment.  
  
Hitomi looked crestfallen to see Kasumi acually angry at them so she spoke ,"No no no, Kasumi I think you misunderstood us all. We just planned this today when you were sleeping. We all thought that Germany was also a bad place to stay at because Christie killed Helena and she would know you fled here so...........whoops".  
  
Kasumi clapped her hand over her mouth and let out a little scream,"What!!!!!! Helena is not dead!!!! And was surly not killed!! What are you talking about". Hitomi said slowly,"I'm sorry I thought you knew. A couple of days ago they annouced that she was killed aswell as her maid Lei- fang from China. When China heard that one of there citizens that had escaped illegally and was killed they planned to bomb France for letting this happen. But anyways, the French police, FBI, and their S.W.A.T team have been looking for some kind of evidence and none was found. They said that her heart was cut out and her head scalped".  
  
Kasumi couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her lip's were curled and her eyes full of tears that didn't want to fall. Kasumi glanced at Ayane who also looked as if she had just heard the news. She also was ready to burst into tears. How, why? I just saw her less than a year ago. She couldn't die. Why didn't I just stay with her and try to comfort her? Or try to get Ayane and her to get along. This is my fault. It feels like I just killed my friend. A friend that I truly connected with. These thoughts were now trapped in Kasumi's head and no matter how much she wanted them to leave, they didn't.  
  
No one spoke but they began to slowly disperse leaving Kasumi alone in the dark living room. Kasumi's head rested on the couch while the rest of her body was on the floor. She looked around the room observing all the clocks, cabinets, and electrical appliances feeling that her life was a dream. No, not a dream but a nightmare. A nightmare which from she would not awake from.  
  
The windows which were now opaque with hammering rain made the room daker and it felt lonlier. "Would everything be better if I didn't leave. Helena or Lei-fang wouldn't be dead. Ayane could have moved into a nearby apartment and everything would have been fine. China wouldn't be going to war with France. And I wouldn't feel like a complete fool who always mistakes. Here I go again. Getting someone killed because of a desision I made. First my mom, now Helena and Lei-fang,"Kasumi whispered to herself as she covered her eyes with her hands, pressing down on then with her palms.  
  
She felt like crying, she wanted to cry, but for some reason couldn't. Kasumi had to be strong for herself and the rest of the people in the house especially Chou whom she wanted to live a normal life full of happiness. As the thunder roared her heart pumped blood throughout her body quicker and quicker. Just then all the lights to the living room flashed on, Kasumi turned to see who had turned them on and Ryu stood at the corner of the room.  
  
"Are you going to stay down here forever. Come upstairs. Don't be hear alone and especially in the dark,"Ryu said with a grin that he forced on his face to make it seem he was happy. Kasumi slowly got up and looked at him. She stared at his hair which was now waist length once again. He had an unshaved face and his eyes sparkled.  
  
Kasumi felt weak in the knees, probably from being in the same position for hours, so she walked over to Ryu and leaned herself on him. "Ryu...........I'm scared. I don't want Chou to have a bad life. Will you gurantee that you will raise her up to be a bold young women. Promise. I won't let her suffer,"Kasumi said so quiet it sounded like she had bearly said anything.  
  
But Ryu did hear and the first thing that came to his mind was: What does she mean 'you will raise her'. She made it sound like if she wouldn't be there. But of course she will, won't she? "So are you comming up?"Ryu asked not pointing out the 'you raise her' quote. Kasumi thought for a moment and then she answered,"Fine".  
  
The pair walked up the staircase and walked to the room they were staying at. Chou was sleeping in her crib when they walked in, Kasumi sat on the full sized bed and looked out the window that was besides it. "So....I guess Ayane did make a point. Were just going to stay as far away as we can from him. Where is he at,"Kasumi said as she stared at the neighbors pale colored house.  
  
"You agree then? I'm not quite sure what city he is at but I think it was up north,"Ryu said, sitting next to her.  
  
"Yeah. I thought about and concluded that it ws acually a pretty good idea. So if he is up north. Then we should go to Okinawa which is south,"Kasumi said.  
  
Ryu didn't respond. He grabbed her hand which was cold and felt soft like baby skin. Then he began to rub his thumb back and forth on it trying to clear his mind from the many thoughts. Thoughts about how they would arrive, what would happen, what Kasumi meant by 'you raise her', and he was most worried for Chou.  
  
"I think I know how you feel. I'm scared too. I feel like its me fault that Chou is gonna live a life full of death, fighting, and running away. Does this make me a runaway shinobi aswell? I mean......I haven't gone back to the clan in so many months. I'm confused. Why did I have to be born into that sorry excuse for the family?"Ryu said as his temper rose.  
  
Kasumi looked at him. Tears were still in her eyes. Her lip was trembling. Her face white from sadness. Her eyes no longer sparkled but now where dull and had no shine. "Cry. Let it out. Kasumi I know how you feel, I've know you my whole life. I saw what you went through. You've kept it in too long. Your only 17,"Ryu said caringly.  
  
Kasumi's eyes shot open and said quizzically,"I'm 17!!! Why hasn't anyone told me this?"  
  
"No. Only your parents and Hayate know. I just overheard someone saying that they kept your age a secret so other clans wouldn't take advantage of you. You were the youngest Mugen Tenshin leader. The high class ninjas were afraid that because of your age other clans would underestimate us and attack,"Ryu explained.  
  
She said nothing but only stood up and walked over to Cassia's crib. Kasumi stared at her baby fast asleep. "We leave tomorrow. By plane. We can't just go teleporting everywhere. Goken would find us faster that way. When ever another shinobi teleports I know where they are for some reason,"Kasumi said sadly.  
  
"Okay you guys REALLY need to lighten up. Its not the end of the world. Cassia will be okay as long as we all are alive,"said Ayane as she walked in the room. She walked over to Kasumi and elbowed her then said,"Well? Don't tell me I won't be able to see that beautiful smile of yours because your thinking too much. Your young. I'm a year younger than you. Were all young. Now!!! Do you wanna enjoy life or just stay here like and old grandma crying over something thats under control.  
  
Ayane had a smile on her face hoping that Kasumi would give in and smile back. Kasumi looked back at her and made a small smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That plane ride was soo long. I've never been to Okinawa. I reserved us a 5 star hotel near the beach using the DOA card. Does that card ever have no money,"Hitomi cheerfully said as they all were scrunched up in the back of a taxi cab.  
  
After a few minutes of driving they were finally at "Okinawa's Beach Resort". " I'll get the key,"said Hitomi, dragging Hayate along with her. They walked inside and went straight to the counter. "Hi! Thank you for choosing Okinawa's Beach Resort. Are you interested in buying a family pack to go to Okinawa's theme park?"Asked the lady at the counter who seemed like in a good mood.  
  
Hayate then said,"Sure we'll get the pack. But before that we um have a suit waiting for us".  
  
"Name please,"the women said.  
  
"Hitomi Johnson,"said Hitomi as the women typed the name into the computer and said,"Ah okay so heres your key. How many would you like?''asked the women. Hayate counted everyone and said,"Give us five". The women then took out five from a plastic bin and said,"Have a nice day. Oh come back later on to get tickets for the theme park.  
  
Once the had there keys, the gang went in the elevator to the 5th floor. They opened the only door there and when they did the inside was beautiful. It looked exactly like a house. The decorations were mostly the color blue and red. Draperies were hung on all the windows, the dinner table was long and was made of marble. There were three rooms that each had a king sized bed against the middle of the wall and each had there own bathrooms that came with a jacuzzi.  
  
"Whoa. This looks a thousand times better than the DOA suites. Even though its not as big, but this looks great. Oh my gosh we even have our own private pool,"shouted Hitomi as she ran over to one room that had a sign that read,"Pool". Before she opened the door a bellboy walked in the room with everones belongings and he even brought in a bottle of champagne.  
  
Ayane tipped him and they all immediately went to put on there bathing suites. Once they did they all went for the pool. Cassia was put in a playpen near the pool while everyone else jumped in the twelve foor pool. Kasumi was wearing a two peice pink bathing suit, Hitomi wearing a green thong and top, and Ayane a one peice purple suit. After fooling around in the water they all walked over to the volleyball beach court that was a few feet away from the pool.  
  
Night came and everyone was beat to the fullest. Hayate had a black eye because Hitomi did a serve that smaked him silly. Ryu spraned his ankle because Kasumi tripped him. Ayane gave Hitomi a tittie twister by a mistake. She had tripped and need to grab on something so she grabbed the nearest thing, Hitomi's breast. Kasumi tackled Ayane into the pool when she won the game. Ane everyone tickled Kasumi until her face turned red from laughter.  
  
Cassia was even kicking it in her crib. She was kicking her toys and was making comical faces at anyone who looked at her. Also she was sucking her thumb for the first time.  
  
The next day they were going to Okinawa's theme park. Kasumi was wearing short shorts, had a baby blue tanktop on, and navy blue flip flops were on her feet. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was ready to ride anything. "Poor Cassia she wont be able to get on anything. I'm going to take her to the nursery day-care room, guys. I'll be back in a sec,"said Kasumi as she walked Cassia out who was in a stroller.  
  
Ayane was applying eyeshadow in her bathroom as Ryu was shaving in his, Hitomi was in Hayates room. "Do you like rollercoasters,"Hitomi asked.  
  
"Never been on one. Is it fun,"said Hayate as he took off his shirt to put on another one. Hitomi stared at his chest with a deep passion. "Hayate......I have something to say,"Hitomi said quietly as Hayate put on another shirt and began to shave his face. "I have something to say too. But you go first,"Hayate said as he finished shaving and gelled his hair. Then when he was done he looked at her.  
  
"I LOVE YOU,"she blurted out. Hayate looked a little taken back but he only neared her. She was sitting on the bed and he just sat next to her gazing at her rich cool blue eyes. Hayate moved his face closer to hers. She was blushing and he was grinning. "You know. I love you too,"said Hayate just before he locked lips with her. The hair on the back of her neck stood at there ends as they continued to kiss. A cold sensation when down both of there spins as there tongues met. Then Hayate pushed her slightly off of him and said,"Okay now its my turn. I just wanted to ask. Erm..........(he gots on his knees, hold her hand and pulls out a little lavender case)...........Hitomi. Will you marry me?"  
  
Hitomi felt like she was going to faint right then and there. She froze, she openedd her mouth but no words came out. Hayate waited patiently looking at her clothes and face. Hitomi was wearing jeans, a purple tube top, and purple sneakers. Her face was frozen and had a slight grin on it. Her eyes sparkled and her hair neatly combed and let loose.  
  
"I........I.........I would love to marry you Hayate. Yaaaaaaaaaa Yes Yes yes Yes. I DO I DO I DO I DO I DO!!!!!!!!!!!"Hitomi screamed once she got back from la la land. She was so excited she threw herself on him. Then she got off and he opened the lavender case and there was a 3 karat diamond on an 18 karat gold ring.. Hitomi was shocked and let out another scream of excitment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kasumi was sitting on a seat with a metal bar up against he waist. "So ae rolle coasters fast,"Kasumi nervously asked Hitomi as she looked at all the loops, curves, and dives of the ride. "Is it fast!! This is one of the fastest roller coasters in the world,"said Hitomi as she held Hayates hand who was sitting next to her. He also looked like he was going to die aswell as Ayane and Ryu. "You shinobi really need to get out more,"Hitomi joke.  
  
Before anyone could say anything the coaster began to move slowly. All the shinobi grabbed onto the metal bar and infont of thm and they looked as if they were going to lay eggs. They had constepated facial expressions when the coaster moved quicker. It went up and up and up until they could see the entire part. Then it stopped. Kasumi then said,"What happens now". Hitomi said with a grin on her face,"You'll see".  
  
Just then he coaster dropped around 150 feet down. Hitomi's hand wer flung in the air and she was laughing nonstop, and the shinobi looked terrified. Then before it reached the bottum it made a loop and then curved upside down. Then it did three loops one after the other, then it was followed by another dive. The ride was not working so they had to ride it ten more times until the mechanics fixed the problem.  
  
As they got off Kasumi, Ryu, Hayate, and Ayane who were covered in sweat all ran towards the unisex bathroom to barf. When the reached the door they all tried to get in at once. Kasumi was pushing Ayane who was pushing Ryu who was pushing Hayate. They were stuck at the door until Hitomi tackled all of them into the bathroom.  
  
"God this people have no clue how to have fun. I thought it was rather enjoyable riding it five times in a row. I mean who doesn't like feeling the wind blew against there face,"Hitomi said to all the people who were staring at the shinbi's attempt to get in the bathroom all at once. After waiting for ten minutes they all came out walking side to side as if they had just gulped down a dozen beers. Kasumi took off her scrunchy and let her hair spill down loose and then said breathless,"I'm......never.......going.......to ride........anything....... like...... that..... again."  
  
Hitomi shrugged and said with a big smile on her face,"Soot yourself. Your the one thats gonna miss out on all the fun". An hour later they were at a resturant(still in the theme park). Kasumi ate some of the fries she ordered and then sipped some of her Sprite. Hitomi was on the across from her and she was gazing at her engagment ring. Ayane was sleeping on Hayates shoulder. Ryu was stuffing himself with the spagetthi he had ordered.  
  
Kasumi grabbed another french fry and then a dozen people popped up out of nowhere. They slammed a cake on the table Kasumi was sitting at and they sang,"I dunno But I've been told. Its someones birthday and its today. So we are here to sing. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Kasumi. Happy birthday to you." Then the group walked away after they fininshed. Kasumi's face went from I-wonder-hows-my-baby to oh- my-God.  
  
Hitomi took out her present and handed it to Kasumi, and the rest of them followed her. Kasumi opened one present after the other. Hitomi gave her a new outfit(which she needed) and a teddy bear, Ryu gave her cosmetics(which she wanted) and a ticket to go to an all day spa, Hayate gave her sneakers and earings, and Ayane gave Kasumi nail polish and high heels.  
  
"Wow. Thank you guys so much. I've never had a birthday. Haha I didn't even know how old I was turning until last week,"Kasumi said with tears of joy in her eyes. She then blew out the 17 candles that were on the cake and they all got a slice of cake afterwards.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (a week later)  
  
Kasumi was in her room wearing a black nightgown and she was playing with Cassia. Kasumi was rubing Cassia's tiny little ears and tickling her feet. Cassia did nothing but make more faces. Her emerald eyes always stared at her mother, her hair was getting longer and started to reveal its true color. Hayate walked in the room and sat down next to the two. "How are you doing Chou. Are you okay,"Hayate said in a childish voice as he put his index finger on her chin.  
  
Cassia grabbed his finger and shoved it in her mouth, then made another comical face. "No thats Ka Ka,"Hayate said still with the childish voice as he pulled out his finger. "Whats up you 17 year old,"Hayate said laying on Kasumi's lap. Kasumi shrugged and brushed Hayates hair out of his face. She stared into his light copper eyes and smiled,"So whens the wedding".  
  
"We were planning to have here. In Okinawa, at the beach,"said Hayate happily.  
  
"Er, are you not worried about anyone intruding,"Kasumi said, playing with Hayates hair while Cassia wiggled around in the bed trying to find a good position to sleep in. "If you mean Christie or Goken or anyone that works for him? No, I think everything will be fine,''Hayate said confidently.  
  
"Is anything wrong? I've seen you so quiet lately. I thought you were over that sadness phase,"Hayate said.  
  
"No, nothings wrong. I'm just thinking. Trying to relax......chill,"Kasumi said coolly.  
  
Hayate raised his hand to her cheek and he rubbed it,"You know Kasumi, if you need anything or want to talk about anything. I'm hear."  
  
Kasumi nodded then said,"If your marrying Hitomi won't she have to become a shinobi? Do you want her to live that life? Don't you want her to be happy? Ryu told me yesterday that he has become a runaway shinobi. He said if I am then he is. So Hayate will it be Hitomi............or the clan?"  
  
Hayate felt shattered inside. He had never thought about that. Will he sacrifice his life for Hitomi? Also he felt betrayed by Ryu who had became a runaway shinobi, his friend who said he would be there by his sides at all times.  
  
"I'm not trying to end relationships....but.....I guess i've been thinking about not only me but all of you. I don't want anyone to suffer,"said Kasumi calmly.  
  
Hayate stood up off of her than he glared at Kasumi,"Don't worry about anyone but YOU. Its none of your business what I do or anyone else. So I suggest you mind yours. Look what you've done. Now you made Ryu a dirty worthless runaway shinobi. Wait...... but aren't they all!!??!! Runaway shinobi are all cowards!!! They runaway from there lives and start a new one that is even worse than the one they had before. I hope you don't plan on FORCING Ayane to become a runaway too."  
  
Kasumi stood there with her mouth hanging open as Hayate walked out of the room slamming the door so hard that Cassia woke up. "What just happened,"Kasumi asked herself as she held Cassia up to try to put her back to sleep.  
  
What was that? Whats was wrong with Hayate? I don't understand. So I'm a dirty worthless runaway? Why? Hayate...................what happened. I AM NOT RUNNING AWAY FROM MY LIFE. Am I? These thoughts were trapped in Kasumi's mind for the rest of the night. The gang had all left to go clubbing but Kasumi stood with Chou.  
  
There was a knock atthe window in Kasumi's room. She walked over to the window and before she could open the window to check who was there. A man broke the window and threw himself in. Glass flew everywhere and Kasumi stared at the intruder. He had blonde spiked hair,an earing one ear, and his eyes were greenish blue.  
  
"I am Eric. Give me the baby and you sword,"snapped Eric. Kasumi was confused and didn't know who the guy was,"NO. NO GET OUT." Eric was wearing a black ninja suit that covered his body except his head. He walked over to Kasumi and pushed her onto the ground. Her nightgown was thigh length so when she fell her panties were showing. He walked over to the babies crib. "Get away from her,"Kasumi screamed as she ran and tackled him against the opposite wall.  
  
"Get off of me you worthless runaway,"Eric commanded as he puched Kasumi in the face. He grabbed her waist and lifted her over his head. She was wiggling her legs trying to make him drop her and she was beating his face but he didn't let go. He walked her over to the broken window and dropped her out of the window. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh,"Kasumi shrieked as she felt her body fall out of the window. The wind blew against her body as she continue to fall.  
  
But she grabbed on to a pipe that was on the building and she climbed back up. "You won't get away,"Kasumi screamed as she climbed to her broken window and jumped in to find her baby and her sword gone. Her heart was pounding so badly that she was getting a stomach ache and a headache.  
  
She broke her door open which had been locked and she franatically looked around for Eric. Kasumi heard something in the kitchen. She walked over to find Eric holllding knives between his fingers(like wolverine). Cassia was in the sink still sleeping and her sword was near the garbage can.  
  
"Please give me back my daughter,"begged Kasumi.  
  
"Your not only a runaway, but a begger too? C'mon and fight,"Eric said as he swung his hand at her. The knives shot at her and she jumped up and over him. Kasumi grabbed a butcher knive and swung it at his back. It entered his back and splattered blood on the tile floor. Eric swriled around to face her, she kicked, he stabbed three knives into her foot.  
  
Then when she leaned on the wall for supporrt to stand he threw all the knives he had in his right hand at her. Four of them stabbed each side of her waist piercing the nightgown against the wall. "Ow,"Kasumi said.  
  
"Aw look your mama's got her skin stabbed against the wall,"Eric said to Cassia who was still sleeping. Kasumi glared at him and slowly pushed herself off of the wall. Her skin ripped and so did her nightgown. Now the nightgown was waist length. Blood was running down her sides and her face scrunched up with anger. "Whats the matter? Mama's got a fit,"Eric taunted.  
  
He punched her with his hand without the knives. She ducked and headbutted his manhood. He dropped to his knees as he grabbed his balls. She grabbed one of the knives on the wall and slashed his face then she grabbed his head and cut his neck. Blood was going everywhere. Kasumi then grabbed him by the neck and dragged him to the broken window and threw him out. Before he fell he blew tiny darts out of his mouth and they went in Kasumi's chest and stoamch.  
  
She fell to the floor and then blacked out.............  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
This was really long. I hope you liked it, I would like more reviwes telling me how im doing, please. 


	10. Is Life Worth Living For?

Disclaimer: I don't own D.O.A so don't sue me.^.~ Read and Review  
  
Reviewers: Wolf Runner: I'm glad I got your hooked onto my story.  
Heavenly Angel-Ameratsu: Read on to find out, thankx for  
revewing.  
Rena: Thanx for giving me emotional support through this time. This chappy is for you JJ.  
Anime Freak: Wow. I'm flattered. You made my day thank you.  
  
Authors Note: I'm so so so so so so so so sorry that I havent updated. I know people hate when authors don't update. I have a good excuse: I haven't had a computer for over a month and I moved so I've been working around my new house a lot. Oh warning: This chapter is real long so if you don't want to read it don't, but I suggest you do cause if you don't you'll miss out on a lot. And from now on the story is rated R due to language and violence. Its acually been in the R region for the past few chappys.  
  
Unpredictable Fate  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Kasumi opened her eyes and tried to sit up but it felt like electrical shots scattered throughout her body, so she just let her body droop back down.  
  
"Try to lay down. You need rest,"said a women with a worried tone of voice. Kasumi rubbed her eyes to get back her vision then glanced over at the door. Ryu, Hayate, Hitomi, and Ayane all stood there with faces white as snow. Kasumi then noticed the women who had spoken was Ayane.  
  
The four of the, walked in and sat in the chairs that surrounded the bed Kasumi lie in. "Where am I,"Kasumi mumbed, quietly looking around the room. There was a window behind her, the floor was white title, walls painted blue, and there was a cabinet next to the bed that had flowers placed on them.  
  
"Your in intensive care. Hospital of Okinawa,"said Hitomi, wiggling uncomfortably in her chair.  
  
"I'm sorry. I should have stood with you instead of going to the club. Cassia is----,"Ryu broke off, not wanted to say what happned to Cassia.  
  
"Cassia, where is she?"Kasumi said, her voice trembling with fear. Ryu said nothing, he didn't even look her in the eyes. Kasumi looked at the flowers next to see who sent them, she pulled out a little card that was in the boquet. It read:  
  
To:Kasumi Next time you won't live so don't get too happy. Oh yeah, I've got Cassia. I'll be back for the sword!! Love, Eric.  
  
Love? What an idot, thought Kasumi as her jaw tensed and her left eye began to twitch. She crumbled the note and threw the boquet against the wall; the vase shattrered making a loud noise that made everyone jump. Kasumi slowly stood up, wobbling side to side as she did so. The door to the room swung open and what looked like a doctor rushed in and said egotistically," Yes I'm glad your able to stand. Now I want you to leave this hospital immediately. I was checking up on your bio and found out your a shinobi. We don't allow criminal shinobi's here. I'm sure another counrty would be glad to take you in, but apparently not us. So get out!!! Shoo Shoo".  
  
Kasumi was just about to lunge herself at him but she could Ayane grabbed Kasumi's waist and pulled her away. "Burn in hell for this!!! Once I get back I'm gonna chop off your head and feed it to the birds,"yelled Kasumi as everyone exited the room leaving the doctor speachless.  
  
At the outside of the emergency room, Ryu teleported the group back to their suite. Ayane quickly went to the living room and laid Kasumi on the couch.  
  
"No!! I can't just sit here and wait on my ass for something to happen. Eric kidnapped my baby!! Guys come on lets go get her,"Kasumi said attempting to get up but kept falling down. Her legs were aching and had no force.  
  
"Ryu!! Shes your daughter, are you just going to sit down and wait to hear someone say 'shes over there'?"Kasumi said with a towering temper. Kasumi looked at all of them who had their heads looking down at the ground as if they were ashamed. She wished they would all just drop dead, Chou was gone and they were showing no sign of carness.  
  
Her waist and ribs were burning with pain and she felt them bleeding. Her face felt sore and bruised up. "If you think these injuries are going to stop me from getting Chou, then you couldn't be more wrong,"barked Kasumi, packing up all he strength she had at the moment and stood up.  
  
Finally somone spoke: "Just shut-up!! All because you can stand doesn't mean you can go off searching for Chou. Ayane tried looking for her using her powers but whoever took her hid her so deep in that she couldn't see a vision. So shut-up and chill,"Hayate snapped hastily, walking over to the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water,and then he gulped it down.  
  
Hitomi was taken back by Hayates uneccesary behavior, Ryu was too hurt to say anything, and Ayane looked helpless as she was in the kitchen brewing herb potions for Kasumi wounds.  
  
"You little smart-ass-bastard!!!!! I may be a person running away from my real according to you, but I am not going to sit here waiting for all you rejects to find a damn vision. You have no right to talk to me like that!! YES, I am a runaway shinobi but I am also your sister. A sister who made lots of sacrifices for you so Goken wouldn't beat you when we were children,"Kasumi said trying to calm down, but it wasn't working one bit. She was madly shaking all over her body and her face was as fierce as hawk.  
  
"Ha!! Sacrifices? Don't make me laugh. I was always able to take care of myself. What about all the ones I've done for you? I lied to the clan saying you died, so your life would be easier for you. I may be the Mugen- tenshin leader but they still can kill me for trying to help a dirty runaway bitch like you,"Hayate spat as he slapped Kasumi who fell on the floor with a big thump.  
  
Hitomi's eyes shot wide open as she clapped her mouth. Ayane stopped attending the pot of herbs and rushed out of the kitchen to help Kasumi stand up. "ENOUGH IS ENOUGH,"yelled Ayane. Ryu slowly and calmy walked over to Hayate.  
  
"Hayate....I thought you better than that. Some friend you are,"Ryu said, annoying Hayate instantly.  
  
"Well you thought wrong Hayabusa. Move aside. I should've done this a long time ago: turn her into the clan and if you don't let me I'll kill her right here right now,"Hayate retorted, ,walking toward Kasumi. Ryu quickly stood infront of his ex-friends way and said,"No won't be killing anyone unless you get pass me."  
  
Hayate pushed Ryu onto the floor. Ryu stood up and charged Hayate into the wall, punching him as hard as he could all over his body. After getting a good beating, Hayate managed to grab one of Ryu's slow punches and he twisted the arm as far as he could. Then he put Ryu in a headlock and began to punch Ryu's head and ram it into the wall.  
  
Hitomi, from behind Hayates back, kicked him straight through the wall. The wall was thin so it was pretty easy to break, so Hayate went flying into the room. Ryu fell out of Hayates tight grip and gasped for air. Hayate stood up and walked over to Hitomi. The suite was a mess. The collapsed wall filled the room with dust, the bedrooms were unfixed, and the sink had dirty cups piled up to the top.  
  
Hayates copper eyes gazed into Hitomi's frighten crystal blue eyes."Whats gotten into you. Your not the Hayate I know,"Hitomi said shaking in fear.  
  
"Then you don't know me,"Hayate breathed, quickly he then headbutted her. Hitomi felt the pain rush throughout her head, blood rushing out of the top of her forehead.  
  
"How dare you. I thought you loved me,"Hitomi said with a deep, dramatic, wavering voice. She lifted her arm and punched him three times in the face, kicked his stomach, and jammed his head in her knee. Then she took off her ring and threw it at him. "Didn't your mama ever tell you whatever comes around goes back around?"Hitomi said walking away.  
  
An hour had went by and no one had spoken. Hayate locked himself in his room, Ryu was sitting on the couch meditating, and hitomi was helping Ayane apply the herbs to Kasumi in Ryu's room. Kasumi sat on the bed looking out of the once broken window(probably the janitor fixed it or something, thought Kasumi).  
  
Ayane put some of the herb potion on her finger and massaged it in Kasumi's pierced sides and cuts. She winced whenever Ayane stuck her finger in the slot space, it stung. "Hitomi........I'm really sorry. it was all my faul-,"Kasumi said being interrupted by Hitomi.  
  
"Nothing is your fault. I don't know whats wrong with him. Listen, I know how you feel. If I had a daughter who was gone, I would do anyting to get her back. We are all scared. Done feel alone 'cause we all are here,"Hitomi caringly said, gently wrapping an elastic bandage around Kasumi's waist.  
  
"Ayane, you only searched for Cassia. Her kidnapper has got to be gaurding her right? So search for Eric,"Kasumi said enthusiastically. Ayane nodded and closed her eyes. A few seconds later she happily stated,"Eric Lancaster. Blood type: Ab Blue Eyes. Blonde hair. Occupation: Hitman and he works for Goken. This chump is in Sendai, Japan right now but he is with a group of unidentified people, Goken, and Christie."  
  
''So we can go to Sendai tomorrow!! I don't care if Goken or Christie are there I'm gonna get my baby,"Kasumi demanded, putting on her wrinkled blue blouse and jean mini skirt.  
  
"Kasumi.....you know hayate is not going to come and remember what I said? Goken wants you to go to him for some reason, don't you see your falling into his trap!?!"Ayane explained as she stood up and walked over to the opened window so she could get some air. This all was making them old before their time, the atmosphere was full of tension and anger.  
  
"I don't care about what Hayate does anymore. From now on he isn't my brother and I'm not his sister. And I'd rather fall into Gokens trap then to see Chou dead. Thats that,"Kasumi spat, concluding the conversation.  
  
"True......well just relax. I going to go cook some rice and steak. save your energy, tomorrow you'll need it, Kasumi. Don't do anthing stupid like running away while were all alseep. Okay?"Hitomi insisted, turning her back on Kasumi,and trailing off out of the room with Ayane following.  
  
So there she was sitting on her bed without a life. She was a runaway, someone who was loathed by most of the people she knew. Her eyes started anesthetizing, her body became heavy, and her soul was becoming tired. Tired, tired of what you ask?.........life.............  
  
Kasumi's head rolled sideways ontop of her fluffy pillow. Her heart was shattered by Hayate and it felt like life was coming to an end. I have to get out of this nightmare, Kasumi repeated mentally to herself. If I don't get out of this nightmare I'll just disappear in the midst of the world. It feels so dark and lonely in me. I feel like a lost soul that doesn't have a purpose. Is this life? Is this what I have to go through in life? Why can't I be someone else?  
  
Someone who can just fly into the air and soar wherever the wind takes them. Problems would be all gone and I would be surrounded by the peaceful wind beating on me. My life, this life, life in general. It can't be real. It can't possibly be. Can it? I'm sure if I wake up that Cassia, mom, Helena and her mother, and Hitomi's parents would all be back again.  
  
I would be back in my mothers arms listening to the birds singing and watching the butterflies fly around. She would hug me and I would hug her back smelling her comforting vanilla scent. Looking into her dazzling hazel eyes, watching her butterscotch hair glide with the wind, and hearing her usual humming song would all make me feel safe once again.  
  
She would always ask me to massage her back that was scared and beaten by Goken. I never did her that favor. I regret it all. Now I would do anything to massage her back and listen to her hum. but shes gone. I can't turn back. I can't look at her beautiful smile anymore. I can't feel safe in her arms anymore. I cant touch her skin or hum along with her. I can't lean my head on her breast or even hear calling my name. Shes gone. And I the fool that I am killed her. The one I loved more than anything, gone.  
  
Cassia, I don't want to lose you. I wont lose you. But I'm afraid you'll lose me. Butterfly. Butterfly. Butterfly. Fly away. Spread your wings and be free. Soar with the wind and be free. Fly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kasuumi. Kasumi. Kasuumi!!!! wake up. Do you want to go off to Sendai or no?"Ayane yelled softly as she pushed Kasumi who was fast asleep on her bed. It was ten past nine. Hitomi walked in, helped Kasumi to her feet and said,"You fell asleep last night. I didn't want to wake you up just so that you could eat. Well lets go Sendai awaits us. Kasumi took a shower, ate a big breakfeast, and rushed out with the gang outside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'll go check out. You guys wait out here,"Ryu told them before running through the automatic doors that lead to the lobby of the hotel.  
  
''So how are we going to get there?Bus?Train?Plane?"Kasumi eagerly blurteed out as she clutched on Ayane's arm.  
  
"Hold onto your panties girl!! We get there any possible way we can. Not plane. There aren't that many planes going to Sendai so Goken would know if we were there quickly. Then he'll come, blow up the place, and innocent people would die. But if we go by-,"Ayane stopped pointing out things that would happen if they went by plane and listened to Kasumi who had cut in her quote.  
  
"Ayane! I thing I get it,"Kasumi yelled out, not wanting to hear anymore of everyones nonsence. She looked down at the clothes she was wearing. A jean dress that had a rip on the left side of it revealing Kasumi's voluptuous leg, blackflip-flops, and a black shirt that had a DOA tournament logo on it. Just then the doors to the lobby swung open and Ryu came running out,"Guys run for it"!!  
  
The gang followed him all not knowing what was the point. Kasumi slightly turned her head back to see police men and cars chasing them. Almost falling, Kasumi struggled to keep up especially once they collided with the throngs of people on the sidewalk.(If you were trying to outrun policemen and their cars and your were wearing flip flops I bet you would have fell a long time ago, or at least I would LOL).  
  
The people on the sidewalks were all rude and pushed them out of the way or just knocked them sideways with their shoulders. Good, since their is so many people tha police have no way of finding us, Ryu thought to himself just before he knocked someone down. ''Welcome. Welcome. We the city of Okinawa welcome you all to the South Fair. We've got contests, games, money prizes, shows, and guest appearances. Enjoy,"announced a guy in the middle of the street who was wearing a corny purple suit with oversized shoes.  
  
"Wow that explains why there are so many people here,"Kasumi heard Hitomi whisper to herself. Kasumi and the rest were just about to cross the street to go to the other side but out of no where Hayate appeared holding a bazooka over his shoulder and it was pointing straight at him. He had a big smirk on his face and he was wearing a white polo shirt and long shirt.  
  
"Hayate, don't does this. You can't. Please,"begged Hitomi tightning her fists in tension. He didn't turn to look at her, he just took out a gun with his free hand from out of his pocket and shot Hitomi the arm. The police cars had all caught up to them now. The festivals people were forced out of the way so the cars coudl fit in the street and surround the group.  
  
"Freeze and put your hands up. Thats including the brunett with the bazooka, put the weapon down."shouted a policecman holding a gun, hiding behind his car. Hayate looked behind to see who was disturbing his "big moment". "Nando kate kemo shunjijita chigoo no sentai mare ka(made up gibberish),"muttered Ayane loudly, with her hand raised.  
  
When she was done with the spell a silver gas came out and it quickly sprinkled the area. Then it disperesed after a few seconds. Everyone looked around to see if there was a difference. All the policmen, the festivals people, and Hayate were all stationery standing there like frozen statues.  
  
"Its only temporary so lets go,"Ayane notified, walking down the street.  
  
"What about Hitomi's injury,"Ryu reminded grabbing a hold off Ayane's arm to keep her from walking on. Ayane nodded and walked back to Hitomi, and hunched over the German who was now sprawled on the floor. Blood was streaming out of her arm and was begginning to shower the floor. Hitomi's eyes were scintalling with tears and her voice was shaky as she spoke,"Do something. It really hurts. I feel my veins inflating".  
  
"Oh my gosh. This isn't just any bullet you got there. It had venom that enters the veins and inflates them until they all blow up. Its called Sam den,"Ayane laughed.  
  
"Okay I appreciate that. I've always wanted to be educated and laughed at right before I died". Hitomi grumbled, rolling to her side. Her copper hair spilled sideways onto the floor and covered her scared face. Ayane bent down to the gash in Hitomi and suck her teeth into it. Hitomi winced as she felt the teeth go inside her arm,"What are you doing". Ayane didn't say anything. Hitomi could feel the bullet rising from her inside. It was moving itself around blood vessels and muscles, making the pain intense.  
  
Ayane sprung up to her feet ,took her teeth out of the wound, and wiped her mouth with her long pink sleeved blouse. Just then the bullet came out and fell to the ground. Hitomi moved her head and had one eye open while the other close."Am I dead? Are you God?" Kasumi, Ryu, and Ayane looked at eachother and rasied an eyebrow.  
  
"Um sorry to burst your bubble Hitomi but your still in this hell- hole,''Ryu said, kneeling down to Hitomi and brushing out the air the was in her face.  
  
"Oh damn,"Hitomi skeptically moaned, getting up to her feet with the help of Ryu. Ayane yanked off the pink bandana and wrapped it around Hitomi's arm. "Your fine. I'm not called Purple Venom just 'cause it sounds cool ya know,"Ayane defended, herself that is.  
  
"Who said it was cool".Kasumi joked and response Ayane just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Anyways like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. Goken taught me all this sorcery crap and I have purple venom in me. So I put my venom in Hitomi's body cancelling out what she had in her. Now enough chit chat lets round it up and get out of here. Thats freezing spell doesn't last forever,"Ayane uttered. Everyone agreed and began to walk down the street.  
  
They kept on until they reached a dead end. "Great not what. Do you really assume that we should jump over,"Ryu said giving Ayane a big smirk on her face.  
  
"Awesome idea c'mon,"Ayane approved, jumping over the white painted twelve foot wall.  
  
"Holy shit. Oof,"Ayane yelped. "Oh my gosh that was so cool! Get your asses down here guys,"Ayane cried out.  
  
Kasumi shrugged, jumped up, grabbed the tip of the top, and threw herself over. Ryu lifed Hitomi and teleported down. "You know you could have just teleported,"Ryu arrogantly told Ayane.  
  
"Ugh whats so fun about teleporting?"Ayane responded.  
  
They looked around and saw that they were in a blue painted boat. It had wooden floors with stairs that lead to a lower level. The sky was clear and Ayane has a big smirk on her face, meaning that she had another plan.  
  
She looked around to see if anyone around. The other boats were neatly parked next to eachother and there wasn't a soul in sight. "Ohh what do we have here. A key. In a key hole. That turns on the boat.Hmmmmm I wonder what'll happen if I turned the key,"Ayane laughed, tip toeing towards the steering wheel, and turning the key.  
  
"Muahah hah aha ahha". Ayane drove the boat out of its parking lot and into the sea. "Hey bring that back its mine. You can't take it,"protested an old man on the shoreline.  
  
Ayane flickedd him off and went faster. "AYANE!!!! Have you gone mad?"Hitomi said, rigid with shock. The wind was coarse and blew roughly into all of their faces. Ayane's violet hair propelled itself all over her face. The water was beating against the boat that was driving at a moderate speed, now that they were far from land. Ayane was shaking her butt as drove she along while the other three went to the lower level. The only thing down there was the bathroom and one bedroom. The walls and floors were wood that looked rotted and old. It was dark and cockaroaches crawled on its every corner.  
  
"Maybe we should just sleep upstairs on the benches. Like hobos". The runaway shinboi quickly closed the door shut and ran up to the upper level. "Guys, I checked if we were going the right way and we are. We'll be in Japan's shoreline tomorrow. If your hungry then eat the snacks that I have in my backpack,"Ayane pointed over to the old beaten backpack that was lain on the floor. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wake up. We're here,"Ayane bellowed, shaking them until the woke up. They washed their mouths, changed clothes, and got off the boat. Kasumi attacthed her sword to her baggy jeans, tied her hair into a sloppy ponytail, and ran off to catch up with the rest. The city was a rowdy place that had lots of shops and markets. People were scattered throughout each inch of the place and there was cars parked on the side of the streets.  
  
"Hey Hayabusa. Why'd we run from the hotel like that,"Ayane asked reparing her wrinkled shirt.  
''The people at the counter said that the DOA card had long expired and she wanted me to pay the negative 2ooo dollars it had. I told her that I didn't have any money. So then in come the police saying that I killed someone. I resisted arrest and ran out. What are we going to do here? You know that Sendai is across the country going north,"Ryu denounced.  
  
Ayane had another sneer on her face as she walked pass a black porshe , sliding her finger on its edge. "No. No. Ayane no. We've stole something already. How low can you go."Kasumi resisted, being knocked sideways by a person who rushed by. Ayane raised an eyebrow and laughed,"You really want to know how low I can go?" Kasumi shook her head. "Too bad,"Ayane giggled as she let a laser come out of her hand. It entered the key hole and after a few seconds the door clicked open.  
  
At fisrt everyone resisted but then decided they were in enough trouble so why not? Inside the black porshe the seats were leather, it had a television, and a navagational system. "Prepare to have the time of your life". Ayane turned on the car using the laser and drove out of the parking. At first it was just a simple average 35 MPH but it seemed Ayane was a "little" bored so she went just a few miles higher.........a few meaning 140 MPH. They all got pushed back against their seats as the insane driver raced down the small streets. People were screaming and running out of the porshes way.  
  
The police popped out of a corner and chased Ayane. "I've always wanted to do this. Hahahah *snort* hahahah *snort*,"Ayane chortled. She truned left, then right, and another right. Police cars were comming from each corner of the area and rrge regular traffic was stopped. Camera men and news reporters came lopping out and started to broadcast the scene.  
  
"Hey were on t.v,"Ayane grinned, slipping off her skirt and panties, then she stuck her butt out of the window mooning the camera. She stopped fooling around and drove into a narrow valley cutting the amount of cars chasing them. Then she drove up a ramp that drove off a 3 foot building. They landed almost tilting over upside down and drove down the highway.  
  
"I.....am......never.....EVER......getting in a car with you again"Ryu panted, gripping on his seat belt tightly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryu had his head leaning against the cars glass window and he looked tremendously worried. His eyes were red from a lack of sleep, he had a beard, and his dark brown locks of hair fell down to his waist. Kasumi held his hand and put her head on his broad large shoulder. Ryu lazily took his head off of the window and stared at Kasumi. His eyes were watery and swollen.  
  
"Whats wrong,"whispered Kasumi.  
  
She didn't want to wake up Hitomi. Ayane was listening to the Evanescence Cd on her earphones so she wouldn't be disturbed. Ryu scratcheed his hairy itchy chin and calmly said,"Nothing much. Just thinking thats all."  
  
Kasumi frowned and argued,"Don't lie to me. It looks like you haven't slept for days. You've been way too calm and haven't shaved. You used to always shave. You haven't even said anything about Cassia."  
  
Ryu slowly turned his head back towards the window and looked at the view. The high way lights flew by as the car drove, and there was only a couple other cars. The sky was dark and the time was around one in the morning. Kasumi looked at his reflection and saw tears prickling down his face. Ryu never showed his weakness and always thought people who did weren't worthy shinobi. Thats another reason Kasumi never liked crying. It made her look weak when in reality she wasn't.  
  
"Chou......yeah. I've thought about her. Thats all I ever think about now. I never knew my parents. Some people say they went for a vacation and others say that they commited suicide. I was an orphane until I was 6. They just threw me out of the ophanage like I was garbage. Non- shinobi have never respected shinobi's. I ate trash to stay alive and educated myself by reaading books that were thrown away. When I got older I hid in an abandoned temple in the Shaolin temple. I would sleep, eat, and cry there. The monks preaches would fill the air and I was amazed by their preaches. I always wanted to be a monk. I would steal a paper and a pencil from whoever was foolish enough to pass by me, and I would write down all the verses they said.  
  
One time I was reading them alloud and an old lady heard me. She was in love with them and decided to adopt me. Thats when I took all my shinobi listens and had the love I lacked. I began to write my own preaches since then. But the love she gave me was out of my preaches not me, thats what hurts. When Cassia gets older and she asks me what I did when I was her age what do I say? I ate trash and saw hundreds of people get murdered? The only way I got attention was if I preached? Now that Chou's gone I won't even be able to say anything at all. I probably won't even see her again.  
  
My best friend has betrayed us, the clan is trying to kill you, I never knew my family. Kasumi, its not worth living for. There isn't any happiness. There won't be happiness. I know Ayane is only trying to cheer us all up. I mean imagine how she must feel. She was drugged by her own father her whole life. Is this all worth living for. Is life worth living for?"Ryu solemnly said wiping his tears off of his face with his shirt.  
  
Kasumi was left with her mouth hanging open and she was absolutely speechless. She never knew Ryu's past, never knew what he went through. Was getting pregnate the right thing to do, Kasumi thought.  
  
She pulleed off her scrunchy letting her hair flow down and she murmured quietly,"Ryu.........you are not a person to give up. I've known you my whole life and never do I remember you giving up. We will get Chou back. Wheter I die trying, we will get her. We can just start all over again. Go to another counrty if we have to. Whatever. But believe me, when you see her face again you will think life was worth living for. We all have a purpose in the world. We just have to wait until we find that purpose. Just promise me you will raise her to be a bold women."  
  
Ryu looked at her with a perplexed expression. His eyes were full of tears that refused to fall out and as he spoke his voice shook,"Kasumi..........you won't doe. I will not raise her. WE will raise her, together. Whatever your planning please tell me".  
  
Kasumi made a slight grin and sighed,"All I can say is that I will do what mother told me to do. Which was to prove all of the shinobi wrong. That becomming a runaway is worth it. You have to take one step at a time. Have you ever even been your age? Have you ever enjoyed anything".  
  
"Kasumi its not about me."Ryu said opening his mouth to let more words come out, but they didn't. She was right. He always acted older than he was and never really had fun without Cassia or Kasumi. Kasumi put her index finger up to his lips and breathed,"Shhhhhhhh. Try to sleep, you really need it. Were together and as long as we are we can withstand anything." And with that Ryu closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Man, I'm so glad we stopped at this hotsprings area. I was dying for a bath,"Hitomi yawned as she stepped in the hotspring that was steaming.  
  
"Looks like its going to rain. Oh well. We so deserve this hotspring. They even have a mini bar over there. Remindes me of the DOA suites,"Kasumi said pointing towards the mini bar that was shaped like a house. The area was deserted and was surrounded by the bamboo forest. The thin braches of bamboo gently brushed against eachother for support as the wind blew.  
  
The water was clear and beautiful stones outlined the spring. Ayane was in a little corner being unusually quiet while Hitomi was going on about how badly she needed this. Kasumi turned her back on the girls and faced the bamboo wall thet divided the boys hotspring from the girls.  
  
"Hey Hayabusa!! Whatcha up to,"Kasumi contentedly said.  
  
"Yeah Im fine. I'm shaving. Beautiful place right?"  
  
"Very beautiful. Need help with your hair?"  
  
"Come on over. I was getting sick of that long hair".  
  
Kasumi stood up letting the drops of water run down all the womenly curves of her body. Her hair was sodden and looked once again clean and healthy. She walked out of the womens hotspring and walked over to the mens.  
  
She looked at the new and improved Ryu. His face was clear and looked handsome and young again. His jade green eyes were fully visible now, and his dark brown hair floated on the water.  
  
"I got the scissors here,"Ryu innocently said. Kasumi swam towards him and threw the scissors he had in his hand a coupl feet away.  
  
"Ryu do you love me?'  
  
Ryu grinned and licked his upper lip," I love you more than anything. Do you love me?"  
  
"Oh, I love you more than my own life".  
  
Ryu couldn't help but plant a set of kisses down her neck and collarbone.  
  
"I love when you do that,"Kasumi whispered in his ear.  
  
"Do what this?'' Ryu asked kissing Kasumi's neck once more.  
  
"My neck isn't my mouth you know,"Kasumi slyly persuaded.  
  
"Yeah I know,"Ryu said staring at her lips with deep thoughts.  
  
Ryuy cooly locked his lips with her, sucking on her lower lip. After a few minutes their tongues met and "hugged" continually. Still kissing, Kasumi grabbs on Ryu's shoulders and begins to passionately feel on them. Ryu stopped kissing her her and lifed her lef around his waist and he entered his manhood in her slwoly and cautioulsy. He continued to push himself in and out enjoying each blow.  
  
"Wait. Wait. Ryu stop it!!!!!"Kasumi shouted, but Ryu continued and went faster. She raised her hand and karate chopped the side of his head. "RYU,"Kasumi quizzically demanded, clenching her teeth.  
  
"I'm sorry. Forgive me. I got carrieed away. Its just that its been so long since the last time we last........you know,"Ryu mumbled turning his face away from her in ashament.  
  
"Its not you. I mean it was.....er.....good. Its just that Its wrong to do something like then when we know good and well that our daughter is under the hands of criminals. I'm sorry. I'm starting to have regrets about Cassia. We should have never done what we did. We probabaly be much happier, , no?"Kasumi asked almost crying.  
  
"C'mon now. We should be proud. This is a life expirience that is only going to help us mature as a person. Cassia has helped our lives,"Ryu said hugging Kasumi.  
  
"Now lets do your hair",Kasumi said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow Ryu thats a good look for you,"Hitomi complimented as she brought her cup upto her lips and took a sip.  
  
"Er, thanks".  
  
He stared at himself in the mirror to see what was so interesting about him. His hair was short and spiked with blonde highlights, he looked his age, and his eyes shun brightly. Ha, if Hayate saw me know he would be so jealous, Ryu obnoxioulsy thought. Ayane came prancing from the mini bar with a burger in one hand and a Coke in another.  
  
"K guys, we have to gulp this down so we can leave asap and whoa who is the hottie you peeps picked up,"Ayane shouted, nearly dropping her buger, stopping dead in her tracks at the sight of Ryu. He was wearing a red tank top, with baggy jeans, and K.Swiss sneakers. Ayane stared at him form his head to his toes and back up again.  
  
"Its Ryu who else would it be"Hitomi said, taking a bite out if her chicken finger.  
  
"Oh my gosh. Ryu!! I couldn't tell the difference between you and Pual Walker. Now lets go,"Ayane laughed.  
  
"Ah ah ah ah. Where do you think your going. No where I hope. The fun has just began,"said someone, clearly a man. When Kasumi turned there standing was a man wearing a army suit and had a gun wrapped around him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chappy Ends. I bet you were dying for it to end. It was suppose to be longer but i didnt wanna make sooooooo long. Anyways i hope you liked it. I expect reviews. If I dont get any then no more chapters. Dont wanna be mean its just I want to know what Im doing wrong or right. When Kasumi was talking about A butterfly flying away she was talking about Cassia. Oh and there will be a sequel I repeat there will be a sequel. R & R!!!!! 


	11. Free At Last

Disclaimer: I don't own D.O.A so don't sue me. ^. ^ Read and Review  
  
Authors Note: I just wanted to say that I won't thank every reviewer one by one as previously. I just want you all to know that I'm extremely thankful for your reviews because they are my inspiration whether if it's good or bad. So pleas, please, please leave me some comments.  
  
Unpredictable Fate  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
"Who are you,"Hitomi gestured uncomfortably as she leaned against the glossy black car that was parked steadily at the side of the nicely paved road. The man laughed and yelled back at her with arrogance," You don't know who I am"?  
  
"Obviously,"Hitomi remarked with an annoyed tone of voice. The man's smirk was wiped off of his face and he stared at her with a great rage, his gray eyes were full with an increasing fury.  
  
"What are you looking at? You know it's rude to stare!" Hitomi pointed out, trying to smart talk her way out but it wasn't going to work. She brushed her golden crisp hair behind her ear to make it seem she wasn't the least bit worried.  
  
"My name is Bayman. Give me the sword and I won't take no as an answer," Bayman demanded as he gripped onto his long steel gun to show that he would at no cost have mercy towards them. The gun had a green leather handle and erected two feet out to the small shiny end.  
  
"Goken will get the sword when we get to Sendai. I think that's clear enough for it to get through his thick brain. Is he so impatient that now he is sending hit man? What's so important about the damn sword anyways, "Kasumi snapped, taking the swords cover off to reveal the long shiny metal that had gems outlining the swords shape.  
  
"Don't talk about the Lord like that! He just wants things to happen quicker that's all and it's none of your business why he wants the sword just give it here". Bayman retorted, grabbing on Kasumi's neck with intense pressure, and lifted her off the ground a few feet.  
  
"All I want is Cassia. The sword is no use for me; just give me my daughter back," Kasumi coughed as she weakly kicked her scratched legs at him. Her wounds had not mended and once again the pain was hitting her like a sledge hammer stabbing into it.  
  
"I know why you want Cassia back, after all she is such a beautiful girl and would look even better is she were dead and that will happen sooner or later that is if you don't give me what I want!!" Bayman threatened, getting a tighter grip on the struggling Kasumi.  
  
Hitomi, sick and tired of the melodrama, jumped into the conversation and said with her voice shaky in nervousness," Listen Bay-whatever we have enough problems to deal with so leave before you get your ass kicked". Bayman, who was ready to throw a punch at the German, let Kasumi fall to the floor and ran towards Hitomi.  
  
Hitomi easily jumped over the weak punch and walked away from the man. Ayane did a leaping flip out of nowhere and stabbed Bayman in the back with a knife that had been tucked safely in her belt.  
  
Bayman instantly collapsed onto the ground roughly, making a cloud of dust once his body pressed against the earth. They all stared at the once alive man like if he were a demon sent from hell. "How can Goken sink that low as to send an assassin?" Kasumi asked herself in disgust, rubbing her red neck.  
  
"I think that we should go. Standing here won't get us anywhere," Ryu insisted. Everyone reached for the car handle to get in but just before anyone got a chance to open the door the car blew up. The force of the fire blew them all away as if they were ants being brushed away by a broom. Kasumi felt her feet lifting up off of the floor and being thrown twelve feet away.  
  
The sky was drowned by menacing dark gray clouds and the temperature rose a good fifteen degrees. The wind was not blowing and the only the sound that filled the air was the crackling of the fire. Hitomi automatically ran into the forest, not thinking about the rest of them, who eventually followed. They ran as fast as their legs could take them, it was in a way a beautiful sight: shinobi running like dancing flowers. The floor was muddy and unleveled, the trees stood upright, and there was an uneasy mugginess in the air.  
  
Just then rain hammered down onto them and it sounded like thousands of angry hissing snakes. The thunder shook the area and the lightning ripped into the black sky. Kasumi could feel her wounds slowly slicing her skin; she felt the blood slowly dripping out and rolling down her leg. Could it go any fucking slower, Kasumi cursed to herself; annoyed by that fact that it was bleeding in this place and time. It was inevitable that the wounds would soon again be bleeding, especially after all the running and actions she had been in since then.  
  
"You guys we have to get away as far as we can from the entrance of the forest because the police of course are gonna come and we're already wanted so....."Ryu hollered out fiercely, trying to out beat the aggravating sound of the roaring rain. The girls said nothing, they just kept jogging. For some sick reason Kasumi was picturing thoughts in her head of her father and she momentarily thought as her legs continued to stroll her body forward:  
  
Father, why are you doing this to me? How would it be if we actually had the father-daughter relationship most families had? Would mother still be alive and would you still hate me? If only you knew how much I hate you. I hate your soul, your existence, your body. How is it possible to make a deal with the devil? How is it possible to disown your own daughter like you did? I have everything planned out and I know it will be a good treat for you dad. My fate may be unpredictable in everyone's eyes but I have everything planned out the way I want it, how it want it, and when I want it. Thanks to mother, a true parent, I've realized what I want to do with my life. And thanks to you, you've made me that much stronger.  
  
"Kasumi!! Earth to Kasumi" called out someone from her side. Kasumi stopped running and dug her feet into the muddy ground, breaking skinny twigs that were scattered on the ground. Everyone's eyes all stared at her with frustration. Here they were stranded in the middle of the forest and Kasumi decides to stop and think calmly to herself. The rain was wiping intensely at the hems of their shirts as they stared at Kasumi who looked as if she were going to rip herself into pieces.  
  
"Listen we don't have time for this shit come on. We don't have to stop our lives for you it's not like you're that important or anything,"Hitomi selfishly spat. The rain was so intense that Kasumi wasn't able to see anyone's faces and she wasn't going to even bother. All she wanted to do was drop dead. Let lightning strike me, make a car run me over, let someone kill me. ANYTHING will do as long as I die, Kasumi told herself.  
  
"Oh shut up Hitomi, you don't have any authority to say that," Ayane defended shocked by Hitomi and her sudden unnecessary outburst.  
  
"I can say anything I want to say without anyone's approval so you keep out of this," Hitomi said.  
  
"Listen don't blame us for your faults. It wasn't because of any of us that Hayate turned into a complete asshole, "Kasumi cut in. Ryu was silent and since the rain was trampling down so powerfully he was no where to be seen.  
  
"Hey at least I don't mourn my parent's death everyday like some imbecile that has no life! Wait it's because you don't, you barely knew your gay mom so why care so much?"  
  
What do you mean I barely knew my mom!?! I knew her until my early teens so you shouldn't talk and how dare you call my mom gay!?! YOU certainly didn't know her, I really don't appreciate you saying what you said because you know that I as a TRUE friend would never say anything about your family like that," Kasumi screamed back with hate streaming through her blood and throughout her body like mad.  
  
Hitomi slowly opened her mouth and was just about to curse at Kasumi but luckily Ryu butted in,"Would you guys ever give it a break? What happened has happened and there's no turning back. If you don't have something nice to say then don't say anything at all 'cause we don't need any crap from anyone right now. We have to get through this and the only was it to do it together, without that there's no hope".  
  
They had to agree with him even though they didn't want to. So they ate it and kept walking as their feet slammed against the floor splashing mud in every direction. Kasumi didn't know what to think or what was going to happen, her body was overthrown my soreness and she was ready to fall onto a comfortable bed and stuff herself with a truck load of cupcakes. The only thing that prompted her to continue was seeing Cassia's face and hearing her mom tell her to continue and to not fall down.  
  
Slowly the rain lightened, reducing to a drizzle, and the moon arose, filling the dark miserable forest with a white light that shun on the sodden grass. It was around seven o' clock, a bit early to get dark but it was all black. Finally Ryu stopped and insisted that they should rest. Now they were all visible; Ryu's once spiked hair was now drooped down, Ayane was statured with her clothes glued onto her skin, and last Hitomi was soaked and was in a wild fit.  
  
Kasumi bent down and sat on the floor, closing her eyes to rest and enjoy the moment. Sadly her one minute in "paradise" was interrupted by Ayane's loud screech," Oh my GOD!!!!!!!!! Look at that right in front of our faces".  
  
Responding, everyone's head snapped towards the direction Ayane's finger had flung out to point at. What they saw was the entrance to the city, was it salvation or could it just be a realistic dream? Kasumi smacked herself to check and when she was done the view was still there. Cars were driving up and down the roads, store lights were flashing, and there was commotion coming from herds of people.  
  
"Thank God, I was beginning to get worried," Ryu blurted out as he stood on his feet and sped walk towards the entrance. Not quick to follow, the girls reluctantly got up and lazily walked behind him. They walked out of the forest and were nearly blinded by the bright lights of the stores and cars that were flashing into their eyes.  
  
Ironically their was a hotel near were they all stood, it was fifteen stories high, with balconies to each levels, and the parking lot was crowded by people and cars. "Maybe we should ask if Sendai is anywhere near. What do you guys think?" Ryu asked looking around the new surroundings as the girls all ignored him. Hitomi shrugged and started walking down the cracked sidewalk that had weeds springing out of the sides.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Excuse me ma'am, how far is Sendai from this city? A couple cities down, right?" Ryu politely questioned. He was standing at the front counter of the hotel. The floor was Mexican tiles, their was a fountain in the middle of the lobby that was an angel that had water slipping out of it's mouth, and the walls were painted a soft brown color.  
  
The small, rosy cheeked women laughed and then answered," Sorry but it's about five hours from here. Is there anything else I can help you with?"  
  
"How much are the rooms"?  
  
"Seven hundred a night".  
  
"Seven hundred!! What kind of place is this," Ryu quizzically blabbed out without hesitation.  
  
"This hotel only has suites. Three rooms, two baths, a Jacuzzi, spa room, and theater. You look familiar, have I seen you before?"  
  
"Paul Walker!!! Hey over here! I've been looking all over for you, what have you been doing? Well that doesn't matter, we have to get you in new clues- obviously- and then rush you over to the MTV music awards ASAP," a woman screamed from the entrance. The doors slid sideways and she walked in, stampeding towards Ryu. The lady had a red skin tight skirt, a reed vest, black stockings, and three inch red high heels.  
  
"Let me properly introduce myself. I'm Jean Woods, you new organizer. If you need anything then just holler and ring me on my celli. Let's get your rushed to your room because the show starts in an hour and you are the host so we don't want you to be late. Cashier person lady....Um the name is Paul Walker; he has the top suite booked. Now who are these sexy sun of a guns? Anyways back to business, Mariah Carey will be you co host and since she has a soar throat so she can't perform one of her songs; do you have anyone who can fill in as a comedian or whatever?" Jean quickly scrambled, pointing at the cashier, and waving her hands around like mad.  
  
"YES!! Yes. He is Paul Walker and I'm his manager. I'm Kasumi Hayabusa please to meet you! These are.....my back up singers. I'll be glad to perform in place of Mariah Carey," Kasumi lied as she threw her hand out to shake Jean's hand.  
  
"Terrific, great, wonderful!! You're a bit short and a little chubby and may not look or sound like Mariah but hey who says you can't try. I'll call the stylist and dresser to get them down here ASAP so that you guys can all look like starts and ------"Jean was cut off by the annoyed cashier.  
  
"Excuse me; Paul here is your key. Lucky you, you won't have to travel so far to get to your room. It's on the first floor, room A-5. Have a nice time on your stay at Tropical Japan. Thank you". The cashier said as she smiled and blew her carrot colored hair out of her face, then she slid the key that was shaped as a credit card across the peach marble counter. Ryu grabbed the key willingly and placed it into his pocket.  
  
"Has anyone taught you your manners cashier lady person thing!!!? ANYWAYS...uh hum. Where was I? Ah yes so about your looks. Don't worry people will be coming to your room in a few and as for food; there'll be plenty when they come. Well bye have fun, I'll see you in what--ten minutes. HA isn't it funny how time flies by. Well I gotta go because I really have to make appointments and cancel meetings, call your stylist, order your food, phone MTV and say your coming, call the limo place to get a limo, and that's all. Okay lemme shut up because if not I'll go on and on and on and on and on and on and on. Oh I love that commercial with the bunny and the battery and it goes on and on and on and on. Okay buh bye Paul", Jean blurted out without stopping to pause for breathe.  
  
Ryu and the girls walked to the elevator a pressed the level one button and the elevator raised.  
  
"I can't believe we just did that! What the hell are we going to do? What if the real Paul Walker shows up? See I told you that you looked like Paul Walker. *sigh*" Ayane said as she leaned against the elevators wall.  
  
It came to a stop and opened, Mariah Carey stood before them wearing a tank top and boxers. Her flaxen hair was tied up into a small bun and she had a small pocket purse in her hand. "Oh wow it's nice to meet you. I'm sorry that I'm dressed like this it's just that I've been in like ten places today haha. So I'm sorry but I can't talk now see you later," Mariah proclaimed as she rushed into the elevator as they exited.  
  
Ryu just smiled and walked down the hall way until room A-5, he then stuck the card in the slot and swiped it, making a little green light set off. The door opened with a click and they all walked inside. The floor was a gray marble, the walls were creamish, the ceilings had crown molding, and a chandelier was hanging over the living room. The kitchen was nicely decorated with stainless steel utensils and brown counter tops, cabinets, and shelves.  
  
The living room had dark blue leathers sits with a white through sheet placed at the edge of the furniture. A ceramic table was placed in the middle of the room and there was candles neatly placed in order from smallest to largest and they gave a strong aroma off. A flat screen television was across the couch and had surround systems set in the corners of the room. Plastic plants were glued onto a cabinet to make an illusion of vines growing on it.  
  
There were three rooms and two baths; all decorated the same. A crimson silk comforter was wrapped around the king sized bed, and their was a computer on top of a small wooden desk that was placed at the side of the room. Their was walking closets that were empty and the bath had a Jacuzzi in the middle, with a shower placed next to it, and a toilet on the other side. Their was a his and her sink that had lots of soaps, candles, and lotions spread out neatly on the counters.  
  
Meanwhile the gang were all sitting on the long couch listening to each others stomach rumbling.  
  
"So I say that we play along with the Paul Walker and his manager story. If we get caught then oh well, it's not anything new." Ryu mumbled with a pillow slammed into his face so his voice was muffled by the fabric.  
  
"I agree.that Jean talks way too much and too quickly. I'm starting to worry that we'll never be able to get to Sendai. I wonder how is Cassia, if they've been feeding her or not. We will get her, right? I'm starting to doubt," Kasumi spoke with her voice slightly worried.  
  
"Kasumi how many damn times have I told you that we'll get there and that everything will be fine. If it's you that Goken wants then of course he will keep Cassia nice and healthy. Stop worrying, you're going to lose all your hair!" Ryu laughed as he playfully through the pillow at her head.  
  
Kasumi ignored him and rolled her eyes to show him that his advice wasn't going to help her. Just before Kasumi was about to throw the pillow back at Ryu a knock at the door stopped her. Taking his position as a star to his advantage, Ryu called out for them to come in without getting up. The door slowly opened and in came a bellboy that was rolling a cart through the hall to the kitchen table. He exchanged the trays from the cart to the table, and then he took off the covers that were hiding the good smelling food.  
  
The man cleared his throat and waited patiently for a tip. Ryu raised an eyebrow and barked," Who do you think I am, Donald Trump? News flash man I'm not so get out of here before I get up and jump you". The bellboy was quick to act, he ran out of the room as he rolled the cart. Then another knock came in but the people barged in whether they got an invitation or not.  
  
A group of men and women marched in wearing blue painting outfits and had bags in their hands. One sandy haired woman walked up to Ryu and notified," We're your hairdressers and stylists. Paul hurry up and how down because we don't have time to linger here. Thanks to you we have to rush but hey I get paid by the hour so I don't have to worry. And as for your manager and her singers, they have to pick out their outfits quickly once you all are down".  
  
Ryu and the girls all sat down in a random sit and the covers were taken off by the woman. Roast chicken, green peas, corn, rice, sushi, cupcakes, pork, teriyaki chicken, and shrimp; the steam was rising from the foods and swiped their odors around the room. Everyone pitched in as the stylist messed around with Kasumi, Ayane, and Hitomi's hair. Kasumi shoved in a piece of roast chicken in her mouth, her taste buds were killing her but the sweet tasty flavor of the chicken filled in for the pain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a half hour they were all in the limo. Kasumi had her hair let loose, it was curled and once again blonde streaks were added. Her cheeks were nice and rosy, her lips dark red and glossy, her eyes had a light red eye shadow, and her eyebrows were trimmed.  
  
Kasumi's dress was yellow to blend in with her shimmering tangerine hair. It was strapless, tight (mostly in the chest and waist area), and had a sliver flower embroidered on it. The flower was made out of diamonds and look elegant, her yellow crystal earrings made the outfit only better. Her shoes were yellow high heels that made her much taller than she actually was.  
  
Ayane was dressed in a nice but simple black dress that had straps didn't show much leg unlike Kasumi's, and she was wearing black boots. Stylists decided to make her look more punkish out of the group and Ayane was perfectly fine with it. Hitomi had on a dress that revealed her back and barely covered her breast (authors note: think of the dress Jennifer Lopez wore that one time at the awards).  
  
The limo was dark and the radio was on, the spokesman was explaining that the MTV Awards would be starting soon. The sit was soft and their was a mini bar in front of them but they decided not to get a hang over being that a special occasion would be happening anytime now. Kasumi looked out of the tinted window and saw that they were near a big building that was named: Japan's International Arena.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And the winner is..... Justin Timberlake!! Congratulations,"Ryu shouted as the whole place roared with happiness. The arena was as big as three football fields and was being strongly lit by different colored lights.  
  
Justin Timberlake came hopping onto the stage and Ryu handed him a glass plaque that read: Best Pop Artist. Justin gave his thanks to the people that helped him most then got off the stage. "Now I have a little statement to make. I know you were all expecting to hear Mariah sing today one of her most love songs, and as you all know by hearing her voice that she has a soar throat. So in place of our worldwide pop icon I give you Kasumi Hayabusa who will sing Hero. Give her a hand," Ryu cheered as he began to clap. The people booed and chanted," We want Mariah!!!! We want Mariah!!!!! We want Mariah!!!!"  
  
Kasumi walked treaded towards the microphone as Ryu walked the opposite way; he didn't even look at her to give her emotional support, he just walked by like he didn't know her. Her yellow dress was dragging behind her as she got to the microphone. Hitomi and Ayane were in the back of the stage with their own microphones.  
  
The crowd was still booing and were all chanting "We want Mariah". Kasumi closed her eyes calmly and told herself, think of Cassia...of Mei.of Helena. She could feel her mother's presence, she could feel that Mei was near and was waiting to hear he angel sing away and show them all that she would prevail. Kasumi opened her watering eyes and sighed. I can't do this. How can I be enjoying a moment like this when I'm being booed and when Cassia is no where near. She was fighting with herself, No... no I can't go down. I have to show them all that I can make it.  
  
Without thinking she opened her mouth and began to sing sweetly with a passionate tone of voice:  
  
"There's a hero. If you look inside your heart, you don't have to be afraid of what you are. There's an answer, if you reach inside your soul and the sorrow that you know will melt away. And then a hero comes along, with the strength to carry on. And you cast your fears aside and you know you can survive. When you feel like hope is gone, look inside you and be strong and you'll finally see the truth. That a hero lies in you.  
  
"It's a long road, when you face the world alone. No one reaches out a hand for you to hold. You can find love; if you search within yourself and the emptiness you felt will disappear. Lord knows, dreams are hard to follow but don't let anyone tear them away. Hold on, there will be tomorrow and in time you'll find the way.  
  
"And then a hero comes along with the strength to carry on and you cast your fears aside and you know you can survive. So when you feel like hope is gone look inside you and be strong. And you'll finally see the truth that a hero lies in you".  
  
There was a disquieted silence; the audience all stared at her skeptically. She waited apprehensively and just before she was about to walk away the arena got a sudden alacrity and began to cheer and scream. Kasumi's heart was thumping excessively and she could feel her face turning into ten different shades of red. To make the performance more formidable she did the screeching five octave range that Mariah Carey does," Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh". Everyone cheered even more and for once Kasumi felt that she wasn't a varmint and that she was actually good at something.  
  
She felt it, she could feel it, her mother was happy for her. Kasumi for once felt that she pleased her mom and that she wasn't just a badger; the happiness was unexplainable. Kasumi walked off the stage with extreme pride in herself as Hitomi and Ayane followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"My God I've never been so happy in my whole life!! Did you see how they responded!?!" Kasumi exclaimed as she grabbed the red wine that was in the mini bar in the limo. She poured herself some in a small glass cup and slouched back onto her sit as she crossed one leg over the other. "They just felt bad for you; I mean who would want to cheer on some person like you?" Ryu asked, looking away from everyone.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Let me see you try and sing that high like she did!" Ayane scoffed as she snatched the red wine bottle from its compartment and gulped down a portion. Ryu kept quite, until he asked the driver to pull over, and he got out of the car.  
  
"Kasumi, I hate your ass! If I see you again it'll be the end of your life. I'm leaving you," Ryu scurrilously said as he slammed the door. The driver began to drive leaving Ryu on the street alone. Kasumi put her wine glass up to her mouth and took a sip; she wavered slightly in her sit to keep herself from crying. Ayane grabbed onto Kasumi's cold hand and rubbed them. "Don't worry; if it's like that then you don't need him. You have us, right" Ayane said, trying to comfort her sister.  
  
Hitomi spoke for the first time all night," Ayane is right. He's probably just worried that.that maybe he won't be able to settle in a house for once. Just enjoy this night, you can't let him get to you. I've thought long and hard about Hayate and if he is going to act the way he has been then freak him. I will not and I choose not to stop my life and happiness for him."  
  
Kasumi listened but didn't understand how they could possibly be so optimistic about the situation. How, after so long, Ryu just dumped me like yesterdays trash? I've known him my whole life; we shared each others pain so why suddenly would he just leave?  
  
Ayane elbowed Kasumi harshly and demanded, "Now stop sulking because your gonna get me worked up and I'll start crying. Tonight we'll just watch movies even though it's eleven at night; we can watch movies, paint our nails, and have a pillow fight, anything you want to do. You deserve it, we all do".  
  
Kasumi paid no attention to Ayane; she burst in to tears and began to sob deeply. He was her everything, their hearts beat as one, the actually loved each other. She couldn't take the fact that this was happening; I hate myself, I hate everything about me. It was foolish to think that I could please mom. Why am I such a fool?  
  
Tears were flowing out of her eyes and leaking down her face and neck. The cold salty tears were unstoppable and she didn't care if she cried anymore, she didn't care about anything anymore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kasumi had her feet placed on a cushion and the rest of her body was lain out on the couch. She had taken off the dress she had on earlier and put on a nightgown that was in the closet. Hitomi was sitting on the floor looking around the room, thinking of something to do. Ayane was blowing her nails and was waiting for someone to utter a sound.  
  
"Ayane.how'd do you feel about this all? You out of all of us seem to conceal yourself the most." Hitomi lashed out, eager to break the awkward silence.  
  
Ayane combed her lavender hair out of her face and tied it into a ponytail with a red scrunchie. "Well I try not to think about anything. It's hard and I usually end up thinking. Like, why did Goken want to abuse my brain like that? You know sometimes I feel the urge to come out and kill someone, the drug is still in me but I try to fight it. It was my fault that mother died, if I hadn't told the clan they would have killed her. I never even got to know her; she was just a mom to me. Kasumi knew her more. They weren't just mother and daughter, they were also friends. I never had friends, never had attention. It was just me, Goken, and the drugs.  
  
"It damaged my mind and my identity. I didn't know who I was or why I was alive. All I knew was that I had to kill the people that Goken told me to kill and if I didn't I knew automatically that their would be a punishment. So you see, I never had a mind of my own. I had to do something and if I didn't I would be forced to. I was even raped.several times. By my own father and Christie. That slut. I'll never forgive her. Goken took everything I had from me, and it wasn't that much anyways. Hayate was the closest thing that I had. He looked after me, cared for me, and told me to always do what I thought was right.  
  
"I always wanted to be close to Kasumi: the sister who in my eyes was perfect. She was given attention, she was the youngest Mugen Tenshin leader, and she always looks happy. That made me more mad with myself. Repetitively I would slash my arms and beat my face or tear my hair from my scalp. No matter how hard I tried to end my life, Goken would always cure my wounds and give me more drugs, to boost my energy. I'm only 16 years old and for the first time I've had a friend. I bonded with my sister; I met Hitomi, and got to know Hayabusa. But even though that's all happened, there's an empty space in me. I don't try to think. And I really don't want to".  
  
Hitomi's mouth had swung open like a cabinet that had been hastily snapped open. "I---I'm really sorry to hear that." Hitomi didn't know what to say so she kept shut. Kasumi understood how Ayane felt and noticed that compared to Ayane she had it off easy.  
  
"Why don't we go outside? There's a shop next to this hotel, lets go check it out," Hitomi requested as she stood up and stretched.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What do you guys want? I'll go get it for you. If it weren't for the money that Jean gave us we wouldn't be here getting food". Hitomi laughed, rubbing on her cold shoulders.  
  
"I'll get a chocolate ice cream," Kasumi said.  
  
"I want a strawberry shortcake," Ayane followed. Hitomi walked into the ice cream store while the two sisters waited outside patiently.  
  
"It's surprising that an ice cream store would be open at midnight," Ayane pointed as she leaned herself on Kasumi who nodded. The lights of the city were still bright and cars were, as before, flooding the streets. A man in a suspicious black outfit walked by the two and into the ice cream store. Kasumi looked at Ayane who looked at her, something was going to happen. Before they were going to walk in the shop they heard gun fires and people wailing.  
  
Instantly Kasumi ran in the store, and once she was in her head was shooting in different directions to check what had happened. "Hitomi!!! No!! Why Hitomi," Kasumi screamed at the top of her lungs. Hitomi was leaning against a wall with blood all over her jean jacket. Slowly she fell to the ground and didn't get up. Kasumi ran over and saw that Hitomi had gone pale. The whole store was full of dead people that had just been shot. Bodies were lying around with blood splattered on the walls. Kasumi was trembling like mad and just as she walked backwards a hard metal object smashed against her head and she fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"She is alive," someone said.  
  
"Good now when she wakes up give her the present," said a cold sneering voice.  
  
Kasumi's head felt like she had gained one hundred pounds in just that area. Her eyes weakly forced themselves open and she looked around. She was in a small room that had pale walls and a low ceiling. The only furniture in eth room was a wooden table that was bare; there was a small window near the ceiling that had bars locking them. A lamp was hanging from the roof and lighted the room strongly. Kasumi stood up from the corner she was in and began to pound on the metal door.  
  
"GET ME OUT OF HERE," Kasumi demanded with strong hate. The door opened and Christie came in with a carriage. She was wearing a black cloak and high boots, her hair was glittering sliver. Christie slammed the carriage on the table and told Kasumi," Goken will be here to see you. He wanted to be nice so here's your baby."  
  
"I thought you were all in Sendai," Kasumi said, not hearing about Cassia being right in front of her.  
  
"We were but since you're so slow we all moved out here. We have all the contestants hostage and you'll be able to see them soon. We broke into your room and stole your sword, so now that we have what we need you'll be killed in a few hours," Christie smirked.  
  
Kasumi looked and front of her and nearly fell off her chair. She hadn't noticed that the baby she was looking for was right in front of her. Cassia's green eyes were shimmering with delight and her light bronze hair had grown a great deal, shoulder length now. She was smiling and kicking her feet in the air, her arms straight out trying to grab Kasumi's collar shirt. Kasumi felt that she was alive again, that she was finally happy again. Her baby, the one she lived for was here.  
  
Without resistance, Kasumi cupped Chou in her arms. She began to hum, a song her mother hummed to her when she was small. "La la la la la la la la," Kasumi hummed as she rocked back in forth. Cassia was nice and healthy; it was a shame that Kasumi had forgotten how old her daughter was. What mattered was that she was okay and alive. Cassia grabbed Kasumi's curly hair and rubbed on it with love. Cassia had chubby cute cheeks and was dressed in a pink overall that had Mickey Mouse in the middle of it. Kasumi was quick to notice that Cassia had her ears pierced.  
  
"Okay that's it no more lovey dubby. Get up, I want to show you all the contestants and explain to you why I wanted the sword oh and I have a big big big big surprise for you later," a croaking voice said. Kasumi didn't have to think about it, she knew that it was Goken. She turned sideways and was right. Goken had a black karate suit and as usual his teeth were clenched. Kasumi stood up and walked behind Goken, with Cassia tightly in her arms. It didn't bother her that he wanted to show her something, as long as Cassia was in her arms it would be alright. They walked out of the room and into a narrow hallway, then turned left at the end. They were in a different room that had dark cells. As they walked by, each cell had the name of each contestant. Leon, Brad Wong, Gen Fu, Bass, Tina, Jann Lee, etc. To her surprise the last cells had the names: Hayate, Ryu, Hitomi, and Ayane. They were all there.  
  
"I don't understand," Kasumi said.  
  
"Of course you don't. Let me start off by explaining about Hitomi. I sent an assassin to get her. He killed everyone in the shop and tranquilized Hitomi, stupidly you fell for it. Ryu was drugged that night by Jean who is my other assassin; she slipped something into his drink that he drank before the show. In result he was acting like an idiot. Hayate was also drugged when he was walking alone down the street. Christie came out and attacked him, that's why he was acting like an idiot too. Ayane was just kidnapped when one of my assassins hit you across the head with a pan.  
  
"I did this to make your life a living hell; also I needed more people to help me with killing people. I could do it myself but there's only one of me. About the sword, stupid you didn't notice how valuable the gems are that are on the thing. They are worth millions of dollars and I need that money because I'm going to create a terrorist corporation. I've already got the mafia, and hundreds of shinobi clans that are more than willing to join. See your mothers father was rich and she was into archery so he sent to make her a one of a kind sword. She gave it to you hoping that I would never find out but of course I did. Here is your surprise," Goken concluded as he opened the door and pressed a button that automatically opened each cell.  
  
Everyone ran out like a herd bulls. The ran into the sunlight and they were outside for the first time in a year or so. It was a battle arena, that was surrounded by trees. The contestants were kissing the floor and thanking the Lord for answering their prayers. Goken slowly walked out into the middle of the arena and shouted so loud that everyone became quite.  
  
"Beautiful day isn't it? I forgot to mention that I killed every assassin that helped me, not including Christie. Now back to the surprise. Here is your family with toys that I gave them just so they can use them on you. The Lord didn't answer your prayers. I DID!!"  
  
Kasumi heard rustling in the trees behind her and when she looked, the shinobi clan all had guns in their hands that were aiming at them. Kasumi ripped half of shirt, revealing her nicely built stomach, and tied Cassia to her back using the fabric. All the shinobi had evil smiles on their face and before anyone could move they jumped out. The contestants were squirming around like blind mice.  
  
Kasumi could see Tina running away trying to get in the forest and as she was going to jump in a shinobi shot her five times in the back. Blood spilled out and Tina fell onto the floor, she was dead. Every contestant was slowly being killed. The shinobi were all leaping around and transporting, all playing wit the contestants like dolls. Heads were flying, blood was raining down, and Kasumi came to a conclusion: she had to run.  
  
And that is what she did. Running as fast as she could, dodging everyone, and then she jumped into the forest. Cassia felt that she needed to do something fast and she transported them to the city. "Cassia, how'd you learn so quickly,"Kasumi panted as she ran down the street with everyone staring at them. Cassia responded," Goo goo gaaaaa". Kasumi was leaping over everyone and sliding down the road like a slithering snake.  
  
She ran until she stopped in front of Tokyo Tower, the only thing to do was go up. Kasumi marched in and took the elevator up to the top floor. Higher and higher, she could feel her ears filling with air. PING, the elevator stopped and she was in the top floor but she didn't expect that Goken, Christie, Hayate, Ryu, Hitomi, and Ayane would all be there.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Goken laughed. Cassia once again teleported them to the very tip of the tower, they were on the outside; standing on the metal bit that was left. Goken suddenly appeared with everyone else following. Since they all couldn't fit on the very tip, the rest were holding on to other parts of the metal tower.  
  
Kasumi took Cassia off of her back and laid her gently in Christie's arms, something she never thought she would do.  
  
"I just wanted to say that you're a devil and I hate your guts," Kasumi shouted.  
  
"You really scare me Kasumi.. I'm embarrassed to be your father; I thought that you would inherit my brains". Goken retorted, with his lip pursed.  
  
"You should be embarrassed to even be a father such as you oh and you don't have any brains so I guess it doesn't run in the family, I just happened to be smart."  
  
"Don't count on it".  
  
"Don't worry I just did. I just wanted to tell you that everything that you did made me fight for what I thought was right. You made me fight for everything I wanted. You made me that much stronger".  
  
"Well thank you"  
  
"Don't count on it," Kasumi smiled as she slipped one of her feet off the edge.  
  
"You're a coward if you just let yourself fall and let it all end like this," Goken nervously said trying to stop Kasumi.  
  
Kasumi smiled and a tear ran down her face," Well than I guess that makes me a coward doesn't it?" The wind was rustling in all directions and Kasumi let herself fall off the edge. so that she can be free.  
  
She was free.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
THIS IS NOT THE END!!!!! I have another chapter coming out; I wouldn't be so mean as to end the fic like that. PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ!!!!!! Please review because I want to know how I'm doing. Comments, critics , anything!! Just leave a review, please. Bye. Oh and look out for the next chapter which won't be long like this one. 


	12. One Sweet Day

Disclaimer: I don't own DOA so please don't sue me and most of the songs I've used previously are Mariah Carey's so they aren't mine either. R & R  
  
Authors Note: This is the last chapter for this fic. I don't know whether to be happy or sad that this fic is actually over sniff. Well go ahead and enjoy this final chapter, leave comments when your done.  
  
Unpredictable Fate  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Kasumi's body fell downward, fighting the force of the bristling wind that tried to keep her up. 'This is it mother. I've finally proved to them all that becoming a runaway shinobi is better off,' Kasumi thought as an unnoticeable tear ran down her face. Her copper hair blew with the forceful wind that was shifting in every direction.  
  
Kasumi's body felt cold and lonely, but at the same time she was happy. She closed her eyes and just before she could open them again, her body slammed against a car that was parked near Tokyo Tower. Parts of the car went flying into different directions and the alarm went off, making all the tourists and residents of Tokyo jump up in fear. Her bones shattered and immediately her heart stopped beating. Blood dripped out of her mouth and she lay there lifeless with a slight grin on her face. She was done; finally free to fly in heaven.  
  
Goken looked over the edge of the tower and stared down with a terrified expression. Christie stood behind him equally shocked with Cassia sitting in her arms. Ryu, Hitomi, Hayate, and Ayane all suddenly snapped out of the trance they were in.  
  
"KASUMI, NO!!!" Ryu screamed, falling to his knees and bursting into tears. 'She is gone, why did she let herself be sucked up in the midst of the world? Why did she keep it all concealed inside? Now I understand why she said that I should raise Cassia to be a bold woman. How could she abandon all of us like this? I can't do this alone and it's all her fault. I hate her; she just left without a good bye or a kiss or anything. I took her presence for granted and never noticed that she might just disappear the next day.' Ryu thought as he pulled his hair and began digging his nails in his scalp.  
  
He couldn't believe that Kasumi had just, right in front of him, killed herself. Ryu had a sudden loss of breathe and he began coughing excessively, leaving his scalp alone to hold onto his chest. Ayane bent down and tapped his back, waiting for him to stop the coughing which had turned into blood. Hayate, getting worried, also bent down and began to slightly beat on Ryu's back.  
  
Goken let out a snicker and walked over to the scene. He extended his foot out and kicked Ryu in the face, knocking his body against a part of a metal bar.  
  
"You bastard, how could you. If you never drugged us then she would've never died," Hayate barked as he clenched his fist in anger and punched at Goken who glided backwards effortlessly.  
  
"Why did you make it end like this?!? You destroyed her from the beginning. You're a fucking asshole!! I hope you go to hell because no one deserves to be miserable their whole lives," Hitomi snapped once Hayate was done.  
  
Goken smirked and nodded to Christie who responded by dropping Cassia over the tower. "NO!" Ayane yelled out as she teleported at the bottom level to wait for Cassia to fall into her arms. Cassia started to cry, her little heart was barely enough to help her through the terrifying feeling. Ayane didn't wait for Cassia to reach the bottom so she teleported to Cassia's body and back down to the street where a crowd of people gasped and pointed.  
  
Some whispered," What kind of freak is that". While others said," Psst hey did you see that thing teleport and catch that baby?!? Those shinobi people are criminals and that's all that there's to it."  
  
"Who cares about what Kasumi went through or what kind of person she was? Does it even matter? Of course not, well not to me. She is dead and that's all I have got to say. I got what I wanted and that's all I'm concerned about right now. I will be leaving now and don't try stopping me because I have the whole clan on my side now," Goken laughed as he turned his back on them all.  
  
Police cars and ambulances all rushed out from the streets and down to the scene that had urged all the people in their cars to get out and watch. Slowly, clouds joined together and the sun was then hidden behind the dark gray clouds. Goken teleported inside the tower and stared out at the city that was alive and awaken by the shocking suicide. His red eyes glared and a tear sprinkled out and down his rough bumpy face. Goken was mentally insane and never knew it. Now that Kasumi was dead he was sad because he wouldn't be able to destroy what was left of Mei. He sees Kasumi as being Mei in another body. He didn't understand himself and neither did anyone else.  
  
"You lied to us. You said that we would get half the profit of the gems and that if Kasumi died then we would get the whole corporation," someone said from behind him. Goken lazily turned to see the whole clan standing before him with the guns pointing all at him.  
  
"Listen, I was just doing business and I think you misunderstood me. I said that I would get the profit of the gems and make a corporation and then if Kasumi died then you would get some say in what the rules of the corporation would be." Goken tried to reason as he backed against the glass windows.  
  
"You should know by now that we don't play that game. We did it to Mei and all the other runaway's that dared to try to escape, we don't hold back when it comes to death." A group of shinobi said one by one, finishing each others sentences. They all held up their guns and fired them at him.  
  
Twenty bullets each went through his chest, breaking his spinal cord, and zooming out if his back. Blood was splashed against the glass and his body collapsed against it, crushing the glass into pieces as he body flew out into the street. Christie stood there gulping as the shinobi all glared at her. The procedure again happened and Christie was shot out of the window and out into the open. Before they could kidnap Cassia, police ran in and arrested each and every one of them.  
  
That was the end of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Excuse me sir.sir.sir over here," a reporter screamed as he rushed through the photographers and cameras that were recording the interviews and put on the news.  
  
Ryu shifted his head sideways and he spoke softly," Yes?'  
  
"You're Ryu Hayabusa, yes? I have a few questions. What happened to the contestants of the Dead or Alive tournament?"  
  
"They were killed now can I leave," Ryu blurted as he pushed the interviewer out of the way.  
  
"Make way, leave the man alone." a tall buff man said as he was flashing his officer's badge at everyone's face. Ryu followed with his head facing the floor. The officer led Ryu to the police car where Ayane, Hitomi, and Hayate waited.  
  
The policeman opened the door to his newly washed car and shoved Ryu inside. "Listen, you're not going to trial or jail or anything like that okay? I was just ordered to pick you up so that you could talk to Tokyo's mayor and sort this out. He has been searching for this Goken guy for ages and he has to ask a few questions".  
  
No one in the back seat said anything. Ayane had her head rested against the window and tears flowed down her face uncontrollably. Hayate was rubbing his temples and had his eyes shut tight to prevent him from crying. Ryu stared at his rough hands thinking about the time Kasumi had held them and told him that he was not a person to give up and that everything would go alright for him.  
  
'You promised me,' Ryu said to himself and then continued,' you said that everything would be alright and that we would fight this storm together. I thought that we had to get through this together to prevail. I never thought that you would give up the way you did. You just gave it all up and let yourself fall. I never really realized the sorrow you had, everyday of your life. I don't know how it is to feel like all that you've had just dies, until now. I won't forget your beautiful face, the color of your eyes, the form of your lips, the smell of your precious body. You did prove to the clan that becoming a runaway was truly a good thing. I know that they understood by your action that being a runaway lets you be free to be what you want to be. You proved to them all and pleased your mother.'  
  
The car came to a stop and the police ordered them to get out. The four of them jumped out and stood before a tall bronze building that had fifteen feet doors. The grass they were standing on was dried up and burnt and the bushes that surrounded the area, like a fence, also had a pale green hue. Hayate headed for the door and motioned for the others to follow. Inside they were at a lobby that was deserted. The floors were foggy so the brown marble wasn't clear and the walls were stained from a lack of being cleaned.  
  
"Hello, I'm the mayor. I've been waiting a long time for you guys." The small, bold, fat man said as he walked away down the hallway that had doors everywhere. He stopped at one door and opened it," Do come in".  
  
They all slowly walked in and sat down in the four chairs that were  
in front of a small desk that had papers spread out all over. The floor was a green carpet, the walls were dressed with college certificates and awards, and a mug of coffee stood beside the computer that was on his table.  
  
The mayor sighed and sat down in his green chair. "As I have been told you are a ninja and have been through -excuse my language- hell. We have been looking for a year for the Dead or Alive tournament contestants and my resources have informed me that all have been shot dead except the four of you and the female who threw herself off Tokyo Tower. If I am wrong with any of this please feel free to correct me".  
  
Hayate nodded. The mayor grinned, making wrinkles spread through his face. "I was told that her name was Kasumi Hayabusa. Oh and don't worry about little Cassia, she is with the government for now. Back to Kasumi, she is a very driven character who has been shown to live the wrong life. To my understanding, she was destined to prove to the ninja clans that becoming a runaway is worth it. As my military searched worldwide for you and the contestants, I was educated about the shinobi life and might I add that that is not the way anyone is suppose to be living. So, I took quick actions and met up with the President. Thanks to Kasumi we have changed the regulations about shinobi life. The President was clueless about how your every day living.  
  
"He saw them as rebels who didn't have lives but I showed him otherwise and he says that he is sorry for thinking such a thing. Well for starters I want to inform that shinobi are now allowed to attend school, have appropriate jobs, and are able to do anything a regular person is able to do. I want to award you a few things for standing strong. Oh and I know Hitomi, that you aren't a shinobi but since you will be marrying one you will be counted as one. Well I will give every clan's member a house that will be newly built in a new community near the shoreline. Babies will go to the best schools and be fed properly. Life will be much better, no more living like the homeless. I'm sure that's what Kasumi would want and she made sure that you got it. The houses have already been built and you can move in automatically and don't worry about paying off the house. A plane will fly you to your addressed houses; well it was nice talking to you. Good luck to you guys".  
  
They each stood up and shook his hand.  
  
"I don't know what to say," Hayate mumbled guilty.  
  
"There is nothing to say my friend."  
  
"But it doesn't feel right to just accept this great gift and walk away like nothing happened," Hitomi protested.  
  
"Trust me, its okay. If you don't except it then that'll make me feel bad, so just go ahead and enjoy it. After all, I've been working day in and day out on the new construction of the community and shinobi rights".  
  
Hitomi bowed her head and stared at his little feet. "Fine if it makes you happy".  
  
"No, it's your happiness I'm concerned about," the mayor joyfully said," now go on. I have to close the building in a few minutes".  
  
They bid their farewells and reluctantly sat back down in the police's car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryu stared at her with pain, watching her body dissolve into the flames. It was drizzling softly and everyone who ever knew Kasumi surrounded the box she was being burned in. Her face seemed so peaceful and happy despite the fact that she was burning into ashes. Ayane gripped onto Ryu's arms and burst into endless tears. Hitomi watched in agony, wiping way all the tears that came down from her eyes. Hayate lit a cigarette and puffed on it, he had suddenly begun smoking. Losing his sister was a great loss and for some reason he felt that smoking released him.  
  
That was it, she was finally gone. A man in a black suit stood in front of all the guests and cleared his throat. Busta Rhymes was invited; after all he had become a good friend of hers that night at the club. Mariah was also there, she was more than willing to set up the whole ceremony.  
  
"Kasumi is a loved one that will never be forgotten. If anyone would like to step up and say good bye for the last time than feel free to go right ahead and do so." The man padded his face with his handkerchief, drying all the sweat drops on his face.  
  
No one bothered to say anything. They just stared at her body and memorized how she looked. Her shimmering light copper hair was tied into a ponytail, her face had makeup on it to make it seem she was still alive, she wore a kimono, and her arms were folded over her stomach.  
  
No one noticed that they would forever regret the fact that they never spoke up and praised her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryu had Cassia in her stroller, tightly secured, with Ayane standing beside him. Cassia was given back to Ryu the same day; the government was checking her blood and health to see if anything was wrong with her. Hayate and Hitomi stood next to each other staring at the friends who had experienced everything with them. Their first time on a roller coaster, first time falling in love, first time to know how fun life can truly be. From the malls, to the night clubs, to even those late nights out, and luxurious hotels and suites. They had gone through it all together and if they hadn't then it would've never been the same.  
  
"So bro this is it," Hayate said as he shook hands with Ryu.  
  
"Yeah, we finally get to settle in and go our separate ways". Ryu uttered as he shoved his hand back into his pocket.  
  
"Don't forget to keep in touch, okay? Well I hope everything comes out good for you. Hayate and I will be getting married next month so you better come or else," Hitomi laughed as she embraced Ayane forcefully and wiped a tear that was about to swipe down her face.  
  
"We sat down and decided that. were going to move to the United States. I heard it was a great place to live at. California is the state we're going to so look us up if by any chance you happen to be in the U.S.  
  
"Well if you really feel that the United States is for you than go for it, do what you think is right. We're all lucky that the mayor is willing to pay for these houses. I wish the best for you two and stay happy for my sake, kk?" Ayane said, sniffing in air so that the tears that wanted to fall down wouldn't. Hitomi and Hayate nodded, waved good-bye, and then turned their backs, walking towards C-5 which was the terminal for their airplane.  
  
"Well, now it's just you, me, and Cassia. Our flight is going to be here in. ten minutes," Ayane notified as she analyzed her watch.  
  
Ryu sat down in a chair that was in the lobby, Ayane followed. His face was staring out through the full sized windows, watching Hayate and Hitomi's plane fly off into the sky. 'No time to say good-bye,' Ryu thought as he folded his hands and rested his chin on them.  
  
Cassia sat in her strolled grabbing at Ayane's purple flowing dress. Ayane stared at her and couldn't believe how much Cassia had grown since the last time she had seen her. Cassia's eye's glittered with passion and her hair was the same as Mei's, healthy and elegant as always.  
  
"This is the start of a new beginning, no?" Ryu grumbled sadly.  
  
Ayane folded one leg over the other and sorrowfully said," It feels so lonely. It feels like a big part of me was just ripped off and thrown away. She was the closets thing that I had, I could actually relate with her. Kasumi risked everything for me even though I tried killing her more than once. Her friendship with Helena was destroyed because of me, it's my entire fault".  
  
"You can't think like that. We just. have to start over. You know, without her. If we forget about our past and keep going then it'll be alright. This is going to be a new big change and I know it's going to be for the better," Ryu reasoned, trying to think positive. Deep inside he felt the same way Ayane did; he just didn't want to show it. It felt like a big part of him was also cut off.  
  
"Hey, our plane is here." Ayane elbowed him and they walked to their terminal and entered the plane. This was the start of a new beginning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryu spread out his body on his lazy boy, reading the newspaper with a pipe in his mouth. It was a cold evening being that Christmas was near by, which meant Cassia's birthday was coming up.  
  
It was a small cozy living room that had an arched window near the entrance door. Its carpeted floor was beige, with honey painted walls, and warm, red, soft couches.  
  
There was a television that stood in front of the love set couch and in the other room there was the kitchen. The counters were checker boarded except with brown and cream colors instead of the ordinary black and white.  
  
Candles were set on top of the counter facing the entrance and the floor was white tile, wooden cabinets, stainless steel appliances( Ayane liked the stainless steel objects in the hotel so she decided to also decorate it the same style), and flowers were near the open view window that had violet draperies.  
  
Meanwhile, Cassia was in her playpen next to Ayane who was doing a crossword puzzle. Cassia was about to turn three years old and she looked better than ever. Hey eyes were greener then before, her hair was tied up into two ponytails, and her teeth were starting to kick in. Cassia smiled and made awkward sounds, forming bubbles around her mouth, and then for fun she popped them. "Yane.Yane.Pa.Ru." Cassia blurted out. Ryu and Ayane were used to this. She was always trying to say Ayane and Pa Ryu so it was her way of saying it.  
  
"Mommy, mommy. Mommy mommy," Cassia laughed as she waved her hands at a butterfly that had flown into the house from the open window.  
  
Ayane's head snapped toward Ryu and his eyes met hers. They had never taught her the word mommy and they never ever said that word. Ayane was her new mom but Cassia never seemed to understand that. Ryu had recently married Ayane and they vowed not to inform Cassia about Kasumi because if they did they knew something bad was bound to happen.  
  
"No, no your mother isn't here. I'm your mommy," Ayane cried out desperately. Ayane picked up Cassia but when she did Cassia started to cry and screamed out," MOMMY!!" The butterfly was still fluttering around the room and when it landed on Cassia's tiny nose she stopped crying and smiled.  
  
'Cassia's middle name does mean butterfly in Japanese but that doesn't mean that she has a connection with butterflies, right? Shinobi usually don't have connections with creatures.' Ryu was thinking momentarily about how in the world Cassia came up with the word when she never heard it before.  
  
Ayane squealed and smacked the butterfly off Cassia's nose and onto the floor. "MOMMY, Yane no mommy" Cassia cried, reaching out for the butterfly.  
  
"Ryu take her upstairs, I think she needs a nap". Ayane gave Cassia to Ryu and stormed off to the kitchen to heat the milk in Cassia's bottle.  
  
"Cassia, you know that Ayane is your mom". Ryu laid her on his chest and patted her back softly, walking up the carpeted stairs. Cassia's eyes watered as she stared at the butterfly. It lay there sadly, like if it had no meaning, like if it was just erased from history.  
  
Ryu couldn't help and think about Kasumi one more time, he sang softly, making Cassia doze off.  
  
"Sorry I never told you. All I wanted to say. And now it's too late to hold you 'cause you've flown away. So far away. Never had I imagined, living without your smile. Feeling and knowing you hear me. It keeps me alive. And I know you're shining down on me from heaven. Like so many friends we've lost along the way. And I know eventually we'll be together. One sweet day. Eventually I'll see you in heaven. Darling, I never showed you. Assumed you'd always be there. I took your presence for granted. But I always cared and I miss the love we shared. Although the sun will never shine the same, I'll always look to a brighter day. Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep; you will always listen as I pray. Sorry I never told you, all I wanted to say."  
  
People say that you can't give up and that you can't let yourself get stuck in your problems; but what do they know? Lost souls are different from the regular everyday people, they aren't free. Will Cassia grasp the light or be swallowed into eternal darkness...?  
  
Is life worth living for when you're denied by all? When you deny yourself? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's it, that's the end of Unpredictable Fate. I would like to say that I enjoyed to the fullest writing and planning out this fic. This fic chronicles my deepest emotions that I have had throughout the whole year of 2003, when I just wanted to give up and other times when I was enjoying life. It's been a roller coaster and I'm happy that I've been able to express my inner feelings indirectly with you readers.  
  
Well as you all know, there is a sequel titled Whisper of the Wind so make sure you go check that fic out and review it when it comes out. A special thanks to Rena5 (you've helped me a lot the past year with this fic and you know what else).  
  
APPRECIATE YA, ENJOY YA, AND I LOVE YA GUYS!! In other words thank you all for the reviews and support :P 


End file.
